Dirty Pleasures
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: A bunch of random Grimm/Ichi and Shiro/Ichi tiny one shots that consist of BDSM, cosplay, S&M, dirty talk and so on. Very welcome to requests if anybody has some    Please Review  Also FF Seriously needs to put Smut as a genre, it'd make life so easy
1. Punish Me Part 1

**A/N: *Stares at page* Okay so I had waaay to much fun writing this little tiny one shot, so much fun that I decided to make it sort of a series of tiny one shots. Yes I know this is unusually small for one of my works but its sort of how this idea was born. I was thinking about making a series of short one shots like these between Grimm/Ichi, Shiro/Ichi or the three, or maybe other characters if I'm up for it and am totally open to your requests as well ^^ I think those would be a fun little side project and let me know what you think~! I hope you like it and have as much fun reading this small piece as I did writing it =D **

**Warnings: Harsh language, smut, S & M lol A bunch of fun stuff so be warned. **

**Also this is part 1 of this mini one shot, there will be a part 2 on the way so stay tuned ^^ **

**Please spread the love and review and also send me some requests! **

Glancing up at the clock Ichigo let out a low sigh as he viewed the time for what must have been the twentieth time since his lunch break had ended. It had been such a long day, his mind reeling from the three meetings he had jam packed on top of him this morning, everyone seeming to have something important to say and not enough time to say it all. Loosening his silver tie a bit and undoing the top button of his navy dress shirt he let out a long groan as he reclined back in his office chair, stretching his arms out and letting out a deep yawn as muscles stretched and bones popped into place. It wasn't easy sitting on your ass for hours on end, for one your butt started to fall asleep and your legs started to cramp and become restless and then there was always the fact that your fingers become tired from typing or writing and pretty soon they start cramping. In all honesty office work really wasn't Ichigo's dream job but he did it for the money, that and there was a higher chance of hell freezing over then his boss ever letting him leave.

"God I hate my job." The orange head mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, taking a small rest in his chair.

"You to huh?" Honey orbs shot open in surprise at the deep voice startling him out of his small rest and he came to view deep russet eyes gleaming with mirth, a large grin to match and Ichigo had to shake his head at his friend's appearance.

"What do you want Renji?" He asked as he sat straight up in his chair, watching the tall man walk around his desk before plopping himself on the polished wood for a seat.

"Oi I can't just pop over and say hi to my best bud in this place?" The red head gave a firm pout at as Ichigo let out a deep snort.

"No you're not allowed to bother me anymore then you already do, now get lost." Glancing up at the tattooed man Ichigo cocked a brow in question at Renji's worried eyes and his question died on his lips when his tie was yanked lower along with the collar of his shirt, his friend suddenly too close for comfort.

"R-R-Renji what the fuck are ya doing?" The orange head couldn't help but gulp loudly when he was met with an angry gaze.

"Ichigo what the fuck are these?"

"W-What are what?" Rolling his eyes Renji tugged Ichigo's s collar lower before running his fingers over the faded bruise that ran across tan skin.

"This bruise, fuck man it looks-" The red heads words seemed to drift off his lips when his fingers ran higher, smudging what seemed to be make up off of his friends skin, exposing another bruise that looked to run around the neck as well and he couldn't help but think.

"Is this from a collar?" Heat practically engulfed Ichigo's face at the man's words, quickly shoving Renji off of him he did up his shirt and tightened his tie.

"What the fuck are you talking about a collar? Are you insane?" Even though he tired so very hard to quell the heat that began to build in his body from embarrassment Ichigo couldn't seem to keep it at bay. If anyone were to ever find out about his, _activities_, he didn't think he could ever live that down, especially if it was his best friend of all people.

"Then where the fuck did those bruises come from, you're not in an abusive-"

"Get out, I don't even want you to finish that statement because I swear to god if you do I'm stapling your mouth shut." Ichigo hissed out and watched Renji let out a huff of frustration.

"Well fuck I'm sorry it's just those look like they hurt dude, just be careful okay?" Giving a sharp nod Ichigo watched his friend walk back to his office and he quickly buried his face into his hands.

He couldn't believe that just happened, he could never tell Renji what they were really from because that was just too damn embarrassing, not to mention privet! No one needed to know what he did in his spare time or what he had _him_ do. There weren't too many people out there that could understand what exactly he liked and why he liked it.

"Kurosaki." Snapping his head up, Ichigo turned to view the little intercom in which the smooth voice had sounded from.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"I need you, _now._" A small shiver ran down his spine at the words that left his bosses mouth and he brought his hands up to his neck, running his fingers along where he knew the bruises lay.

"Yes sir." He answered politely before getting up and moving out of his office, walking over to the large office doors that sat across the room from his own.

Passing the bubbly secretary who gave him a wide smile he reached his hand up and gave the door a soft knock before entering. Honey orbs instantly landed on the figure sitting behind the large mahogany desk, long suit clad legs perched lazily upon the wood as he leaned back in his chair. Deep pools of cyan coloured eyes raked over Ichigo's form hungrily and he couldn't supress the visible shiver that racked his body, making his boss smirk with delight.

"Come here Ichigo." Behind closed doors they referred to each other however they liked. The two of them had been dating secretly for over a year now and had surprisingly kept it under wraps quite easily. They hid it for a couple reasons but the main one being because of their work status. It would not be looked well upon if someone found out that the boss of a billion dollar company was dating one of his underlings, a man for that matter.

Walking over to his lover, Ichigo let out a sharp squeak in shock when he was pulled onto the man's lap, forcing the blush Ichigo had done so well to settle rise back onto the apples of his cheeks once again. Now straddling his bosses lap the orange head fought not to wiggle too much as his mind began to wonder just what the bluenette was doing.

"G-Grimm, what are you doing?" Smooth lips parted into a feral grin as the bluenette reached forward, tugging away at his workers tie, loosening it considerably before he did the same to the man's collar, making brown orbs widen in question.

"Tell me love-" Grimmjow began as he leaned into his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss against the tender flesh on the orange heads neck.

"What was Renji doing touching you?" The question had Ichigo's back stiffing in shock, his hands coming up to wrest against the man's broad chest, his own breathing becoming breathy as his neck was assaulted with soft nips and kisses.

"What do you mean?" A harsh bite was delivered to Ichigo's neck, causing him to yelp in surprise before it quickly turned into a small moan.

"You know what I mean now answer the question." The bluenette rumbled against sweet skin, sucking tenderly at the reddening flesh making the orange head whimper in pleasure.

"H-He was asking me a-about the bruises." Ichigo breathed out, his body becoming sensitive as Grimmjow's hands made their way down his chest, finding hardening nipples and giving them a hard twist causing Ichigo to arch his back at the abuse.

"Hmmm and what did you say?"

"Nothing, I told him they were nothing."

"Good boy." Brown eyes fluttered closed at the bluenettes husky whisper, the feeling of his button up fluttering open though had him peaking them open.

Grimmjow's damp tongue traced its way across Ichigo's heated chest, gliding over hardened nipples before sucking on the more sensitive left nipple eagerly while giving a rather harsh pinch to the right. Lacing his fingers into soft blue strands, Ichigo let out a weak protest that only made the cruel business man in front of him chuckle darkly.

"Yer mouth says that but yer cock says differently." A deep moan echoed throughout the large office from the orange head, a large hand now wresting on his half hard cock, giving a soft squeeze to it before massaging it gently.

"N-No Grimm please, not here I-I-"

"Are you seriously speaking against me right now?" Ichigo swallowed thickly when he was met with a heated blue gaze.

"Do you want to be punished?" Shaking his head quickly, Ichigo let out a low whimper when his head was yanked back roughly.

"What was that?"

"No master I don't want to be punished, not here." Letting out a deep snort at the words that were spoken, Grimmjow let go of the orange strands and giving his berry a soft kiss on the lips that earned him a soft hum of approval.

"Aww babe, ya know what I think?" Pulling away to view the sinister smirk that lay on the man's face Ichgio felt his stomach drop at the next words that left the man's mouth.

"Too fuckin' bad."

**XXX**

Shimmering cyan eyes seemed to glow as they watched the orange haired male writhe in his seat, low whimpers spilling from plump lips as they drove over multiple speed bumps on the road. This only made Grimmjow chuckle at his berries state, though he had to admit it was beginning to get distracting. The navy blue shirt that was once buttoned fully now sat ruffled and unbuttoned, silver tie loosened considerably revealing dark love bights as well as bruises littering the man's neck and chest. A bright pink blush stained tan cheeks, honey eyes were dark and glossy with heavy lids and pink lips were parted as he panted and moaned, trying his best to hold himself back. Though the most enticing thing of all was the large tent he spotted in his dress pants and Grimmjow could only imagine the amount of pre cum that lined his poor boyfriend's boxers.

"Mmm Grimm please hurry." Ichigo whined out his fists clenching the thin material of his slacks, hips bucking helplessly for some form of release.

"Almost home love." The bluenette hummed as he pulled up to the lavish home, punching in the code for the gates before driving on up and into the driveway of his house.

Turning the car off and undoing his seat belt he watched Ichigo quickly do the same before opening his door and pausing mid step. Cocking a thin blue brow, Grimmjow stepped out of the car and closed his door with a soft click. Waiting patiently for Ichigo to do the same but for some odd reason the orange head seemed to be having quite the difficulty as he stood and it was then that the bluenette took notice of the male's shaky legs.

"Need some help there berry?" Grimmjow questioned as he came around to the passenger side, getting a hard glare in response.

"It's all your fault I'm like this, I can barely stand let alone walk." Ichigo grumbled before letting out a loud moan as he was hoisted up into Grimmjow's arms.

"That's what happens when you have a vibrator shoved up your ass for a good two hours, you become sensitive." Leaning in, Grimmjow flicked out his tongue allowing it to run along the outer shell of his uke's ear, relishing in the deep shiver that ran through the orange heads body.

"P-Please Grimm." Without another word, Grimmjow made his way inside his house completely ignoring his butlers greeting and just continued on walking, until he made it to his bedroom.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Grimmjow walked in and placed Ichigo on the plush bed, smirking at the man's weak form before sliding off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"What would you like from me Ichi?"

"Please master take it out I can't take it anymore." Ichigo panted and let out a hoarse moan when Grimmjow's hand made contact with his straining member.

"As you wish love, now get onto your knees and slide off your pants." Doing just as he was told, Ichigo undid his pants shakily before sliding them off along with his boxers and then getting onto his hands and knees.

"Come on don't be shy, show me where ya want me berry." Grimmjow purred as he licked his lips, watching intently as Ichigo lifted his ass into the air before him, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands to reveal a dark blue vibrator that sat snuggly in what looked to be a nice damp asshole.

Bringing his hand around Ichigo, the bluenette give him two firm strokes to his pulsing member before the strawberry was arching back, his load spilling out harshly onto the bed as he cried out in release. Honey coloured eyes became dazed at the sudden release in pleasure, a soft whimper escaped him when Grimmjow finally removed the vibrator. It wasn't a long relief though because just as the plastic rod was removed, the bluenette decided to play a little bit with the man before him, sticking two long digits into the berries ass, making him moan out at the feeling.

"God your so fucking wet in here, not to mention how the fuck can ya still be this tight after having that damn vibrator shoved up your ass for so long huh? Ya really are a fucking slut ya know that?" Grimmjow watched in amusement as tan hips bucked at his words, silently asking for more.

"Answer me."

"Yes I'm a slut." Ichigo responded huskily making Grimmjow chuckle in response, slamming his fingers roughly into the tight heat, making brown eyes roll back in pleasure.

"That's it love, let me see you shake those hips. I wanna see you fuck yourself off of these fingers like a good little slut ya got that?"

"Y-Yes master."

Spreading his legs a bit wider, Ichigo let his body fall into a steady rhythm upon Grimmjow's fingers well a warm blush worked its way onto his face. Even though he had done some rather indecent things with Grimmjow he could never seem to quell the embarrassment that it always gave him and Grimmjow knew it. A high pitched yelp was torn from Ichigo's lips when Grimmjow delivered a hard smack to the orange heads ass.

"How are ya liking my fingers so far Ichi, do ya want more?" Grimmjow's tone practically spewed enjoyment and he watched as Ichigo hung his head in shame, shame at the fact that he did in fact like fucking himself off of his boyfriends fingers and at the fact that he wanted so much more.

"No? Well if that's the case then I guess we can just stop." Yanking his fingers from Ichigo's ass Grimmjow got up off the bed, taking note of the heavy pants that came from his newly aroused boyfriend and of course didn't get far before a strong yet shaky hand pulled him back.

"N-No don't stop. I like it, I want more." Ichigo breathed out and Grimmjow tilted his head, small smirk working its way onto his lips as the tan hand that was holding his wrist let go only to make its way down to the button on his trousers. Making quick work of the button and zipper Ichigo brought Grimmjow's hardened member from its confines.

"Mmm master please."

"Ya want it that bad huh?" Watching the orange head nod with vigour, he ran a strong, rough hand into soft tangerine locks.

"Maybe if you're a good boy and suck my cock real good, then I'll let you get what ya want, yeah?" Without hesitation pink lips parted, excepting the large, warm member into the moist heat.

Relishing in the feeling of Ichigo's skilled tongue working its way along the crown of his penis, Grimmjow watched his cock disappear into that delicious mouth just like magic. Bucking his hips forward roughly, his grip on the orange heads hair tightening considerably and he watched his lover gag around his thick member, small tears appearing at the corners of brown eyes making Grimmjow grin widely at the sexy sight. Honey orbs opened to view the man before him, a low moan working its way up Ichigo's throat as the bluenette pulled his hair roughly.

"Yeah ya like that don't cha Ichi, gettin' your mouth fucked like some two dollar skank. Do you enjoy having your mouth worked like a pussy?" Grimmjow grunted out as he slid the man along his now dripping cock. The pleasant way Ichigo's mouth sucked him in making his hips buck more, loving the sensation of being able to fuck the berries throat and the noises that were made. Fuck they shot straight to his dick, only making him want to shoot his load even more.

Finally pulling the abused male off of his dripping wet member, Grimmjow watched as spit ran down Ichigo's chin and onto his chest, making the man groan at the heavy lidded look he received.

"You know what to do Ichi." Without needing to be told Ichigo got onto his back and spread his legs wide, his dick practically pulsating in excitement at the sight before him.

"Please Grimm, don't tease me."

"Oh don't worry love I don't plan on it, yet." With that Grimmjow shoved into the orange heads tight hole in one thrust, causing the berry to arch his back in shock at the sudden intrusion.

"Shit, always so fuckin' tight Ichi." Brown eyes rolled back as the thick member began to work a steady beat into him, sending his muscles tensing and body heating to new heights.

Cyan eyes roamed the lithe frame before him, sweaty button up clung to the muscled chest, silver tie hanging loosely to the side as he pounded into his boyfriend ass. A warm pink lay sprinkled over the males body, showcasing the heated frame wonderfully while long tan legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist to help Ichigo hold on.

"M-More Grimm, more!" Ichigo cried out as he felt his prostate begin to get struck, watching cyan eyes light up like the fourth of july at this information. Heavy pants began to erupt throughout the room, a heavy scent of sex and sweat tickling his nose Grimmjow began to ram into Ichigo, relishing in the deep cries of pleasure that sounded around him.

"G-God, y-e-yes! I-I." Sweat dripped down the bluenette's brow, making its way over his nose and onto his chin and he could feel Ichigo tightening up around him, getting ready to let go and he was well on his way as well.

"Ya ready babe?"

"Yes, yes- I'm g-g-onna cum, Grimm!" Sending him off with a few strokes Grimmjow watched Ichigo's body arch towards him, muscles tensing as one of the sexiest sounds tore from those sweet pink lips and Grimmjow bent down suddenly feeling extremely inclined to swallow each and every one of those delicious notes. Thick white liquid spraying up and out decorating Ichigo's tan chest, Grimmjow was soon following his orange haired lover with a low moan of pleasure that ran into the others mouth through there heated kiss.

"Mmm fuck ya." Grimmjow mumbled as he flopped next to a now sleeping form. Glancing at his passed out lover, Grimmjow brought the berry into a soft embrace knowing the night was far from over he figured a little cat nap before the real fun began wouldn't hurt.

**A/N: Woot! Lol Did you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it? I hope so xD If so then please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and to see if you like this idea or not ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	2. Taste of Sin

**A/N: Woot my first request done! This one's for my very loved beta Tiana Misoro. At first she wanted a Shiro with long hair and then it suddenly changed to a Shiro with long hair that's an uke! Which I quickly snatched onto after her perverted mind supplied me with a couple ideas.**

**Warnings: Smut, Yaoi, you know the deal. **

**Please review and leave your requests~! **

**Taste of Sin **

Stepping into the darkly lit club, Ichigo made his way past the crowds catching glimpses of every man and woman who turned to stare at him. Eyes widened and mouths dropped at the sight of the orange haired businessman who walked past them like he owned the place, warm sepia orbs scanned the room until they came to land on the man approaching him. Sandy blonde hair sat covered by a green and white striped hat, what he knew to be steel gray eyes were shadowed not only by the hat but as well by the heavy lights and a warm smile appeared on the man's lips as came to stop in front of Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun aren't you a sight for sore eyes, what brings you here today might I ask?" The always cheerful club owner questioned, bringing his arm up to lead the businessman to his waiting booth.

"Good to see you as well Urahara and it's the usual." Suddenly the warm smile was covered by a green fan that had appeared in the club owners hand with a slight flick of his wrist.

"Ahh is there anything you're in the mood for today Kurosaki-kun, maybe something new?"

"Well that depends what you have to offer." Ichigo announced with a devilish smirk while taking his seat upon the plush cream couch, suit clad legs stretching out to their full length against the glass table across from him.

"Well I believe I have the perfect candidate for you tonight, he's new here but already has formed quite the fan base, his name is Shirosaki and I believe he would suit your tastes perfectly." Giving the man a small nod Ichigo allowed himself to relax into the smooth couch comfortably, allowing the man to go and fetch him his entertainment for the night.

Taste of sin was a male strip club that catered to the vampire night culture, providing them with a wide arrange of human escorts, strippers and meals. The meals or as Ichigo liked to call them, entertainment for the night was highly priced and only the most trusted people were allowed to take the strippers or 'meals' off of the premises, Ichigo being one of those people of course. He had discovered the club after his good friend had taken him here for his birthday, bought him a stripper for the night and told him to have fun and ever since then he has been a regular. Seeing as Ichigo didn't have time for a relationship but wished to satisfy his sexual needs he found that this place was the best way to do so. It not only satisfied his physical needs but his hunger as well.

Now Ichigo usually stuck to a basic group of men, two people that had come to know him very well and enjoy him in every shape and form. Ichigo knew he was an extremely attractive and desirable man and saw it in people's eye when they viewed him. Especially in his two regulars Shuuhei and Renji, both were different in their own way, Shuuhei being calmer and composed while Renji was loud and obnoxious, both seemed to become infatuated with the man the moment they laid eyes on him. They loved serving him and of course coming home with him because it usually meant a good long night of hot sex.

"Your drink sir." Opening his eyes, Ichigo came face to face with one of the two men he had just been thinking about, Shuuhei was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that road low on his waist accompanied with a long sleeve shirt that was nothing more than fish net, giving the orange head a nice view of the strippers body.

"Thanks Hisagi." Picking up the crystal glass, Ichigo drank back the caramel coloured liquid with ease before he was greeted with a more informal and rather heated kiss.

"I've missed you, you haven't been around for almost two weeks now." Long legs came to straddle the business man's waist while the raven haired male whispered sensually into his ear.

"I've been away on business." Ichigo responded simply as the stripper began to run his fingers through the silky orange locks.

"Can I be of your service tonight Ichigo?" Pulling back to view the enticing male before him Ichigo gave a slight sigh before speaking.

"Sorry Shuu but Urahara has someone else lined up for me tonight, apparently he's just my taste."

"Ichigo if he has a dick he's your taste." Letting out a small snort Ichigo quickly shook his head before giving the male a small smirk.

"That explains why I only fuck you and Renji then?"

"Ah Kurosaki-kun have you had a change of heart?" Sepia eyes flickered from the man on his lap to the two men now standing off to the side of them. Even through the sweat, booze and hormones Ichigo could smell the man beside Urahara. The deep spicy scent radiated from him attaching its self to Ichigo's tongue causing his mouth to water and his body to heat with want. The man himself stood around Ichigo's height, maybe an inch taller with eyes that were hauntingly beautiful and were made up of black sclera and golden orbs that practically entranced Ichigo. Long snow white hair fell loosely down the man's back, bangs falling into his eyes and his hair seemed to match his alabaster skin beautifully. The albino's lithe body was covered by no more than a pair of snug leather pants that sat open on the sides, black silk ribbons criss-crossed their way up and along the material holding it together while displaying more of the delicious looking flesh to the now hungry vampire.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright?" Pulling his eyes away from the sight before him Ichigo finally spoke to the very aware club owner.

"I'll take him." This was all that had to be said before Shuuhei was led away from his regular with a firm scowl in place by his boss, leaving only Shirosaki and Ichigo.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya Kurosaki-kun, I'm Shirosaki and I'll be your escort for the night." The albino purred as he retook Shuuhei's seat upon his customer's lap, a large grin in place as he did so.

"Please call me Ichigo."

"Mmm Ichigo, is there anything tha' you would like to start off the night with?" Shirosaki asked as he placed both hands on either side of Ichigo's head, watching a large grin appear before him that had the escort's insides tingling with heat. The orange head was more than attractive, in fact he was absolute sex on legs. Sitting before him in the crisp black suit, nothing more than a tiny splash of colour from the silk white tie that had been loosened considerably from a hard day's work, from the ends of his messy orange hair to the tips of his polished dress shoes the man was just too hot for his own good.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a suggestion but rather a strong command that was spoke in a smooth baritone that felt like silk gliding over Shirosaki's skin.

"As you wish."

Heavy brown eyes fluttered closed when warm, smooth lips connected with his causing a pleasant wash of heat to flow throughout his body, starting from his stomach and making its way to his groin. Strong hands threaded into glossy white locks giving them a small tug, pulling the albinos head back and allowing the orange head to deepen the kiss. Flicking his tongue out and against Shirosaki's lips, Ichigo silently asked for permission to enter the delicious cavern and was instantly granted access. Creamy white lips parted to accept the moist tongue, letting the business man taste every inch of his mouth making Shirosaki let out a pleased hum when his tongue slid against sharp fangs, nicking the muscle and making the vampire below him moan in delight.

"So good." Ichigo purred out as the two parted for air, the warm sensation of the escort's blood still dancing throughout his mouth and he couldn't help but lick his lips in delight, tonight was going to be fun.

"How about we go back to my place, this is a little too public for my taste unless of course you like that sort of thing Shiro?" Ichigo asked with an innocent tilt of his head, a sly smirk broadcasting his sharp fangs that Shirosaki eyed before shaking his head.

"Sounds like a plan Ichi." Giving a soft snort to the new nick name Ichigo took Shiro's hand before leading him out of the club, giving a short wave behind him to Urahara who was standing off to the side grin in place.

"Well I think Ichigo's found himself a new toy."

**XXX**

Letting out a deep pant, Shirosaki gasped slightly when he was pushed roughly into the wall as Ichigo brought him into his bedroom. Heavy lidded eyes glanced around the luxurious bedroom that was painted a deep plum that offset the warm reds and gold's throughout the room. His mind was quickly pulled away from the detail of the vampire's room when he received a harsh nip to his neck, breaking the delicate skin making the albino whimper slightly at the act.

The entire drive home had consisted of Shiro exploring the orange heads body, enjoying the deep moans he elected from the businessman but now as Ichigo had put it huskily, _it's my turn now_. He had never been with a vampire before and even though he had started at the club two weeks ago he had been told he would be staying at the club for now, getting used to his surroundings before he was allowed to leave with someone, Ichigo was the first and he was more than excited about his luck.

"Ah fuck!" Shiro moaned out as sharp fangs pierced his neck, pain quickly subsiding with a wonderful heat that began to fill his mind. Cool hands traced over pale skin, making the albino arch into the feathery touch for more. A sudden intoxicating pleasure began to light up Shiro's nerves, making him pant and moan at each touch he received and he could hear the low chuckle that the vampire was making.

"How do you like my venom Shiro? It's meant to give the human a nice buzz while he or she is fed from but I've found mine to be rather pungent, wouldn't you say?" Darkened brown orbs gazed up into gold and Shiro noticed the swirling gold flecks that now decorated the man's eyes, pulling him into a trance that had his body throbbing for more.

"M-More." Shiro panted out his want, his hands tugging away at the white tie only to have his body turned around and pushed into the wall roughly.

"Your quite demanding for a simple human aren't cha? You know you came with me so easily that I almost have to wonder where your minds at, you should never trust a vampire even if your most loyal friend trusts them. Were animals Shiro, we live to kill and your blood is just too delicious for its own good." A heavy shiver ran through Shiro's spine at Ichigo's words, the feeling of sharp fangs running along his shoulder had him groaning in pleasure while his heart beat accelerated drastically. Was he going to kill him now? It was so hard to actually make his body care at this point, the venom was pumping through his body so fast and making him feel like absolute jello, there was no way he could really stop Ichigo.

"The sound of your scared little heart beat is like music to my ears you know that? Just the sound alone has my body screaming for me to tear into that sweet flesh of yours and soak up every last drop of your blood."

"Oh fuck, p-please." Shiro panted out helplessly as his body became the man's play toy, fingers twisting sensitive nipples to the point of pain that only had Shiro's hips bucking for some form of contact.

"Would you scream for me Shiro?" Golden orb's shot open when his pants were suddenly torn from his body, releasing his straining erection to the cool air and making him hiss out in shock that quickly turned into a heavy moan.

"Tell me." Ichigo commanded as he ran a finger nail through the milky slit of the albinos weeping cock, his other hand finding grip into long white locks as he yanked the males head back roughly to view him.

"Y-yes."

"Mmm I want to hear those screams." Warm breath tickled the albino's ear, the smooth baritone seeming to make his mind swim with passion.

He wasn't even sure where this all began, he had never felt so helpless and yet so god damn horny in all his fucking life and even though he knew the venom had made his body sensitive, it was his own twisted mind that supplied the want for more of Ichigo's dirty talk, if you could even call it that.

"Fuck, give me more." Grinding his ass into Ichigo's crotch shamelessly, Shiro listened to the moan Ichigo let out at the friction he created but it was lost just as soon as it started.

"Last time I checked I was the one who paid for _you_, don't you think I should be the one getting serviced a little?" Ichigo questioned with a cocked brow, watching the panting albino form a wicked grin onto his face.

"Well I thought ya wanted to be the one in control Mr. Vampire, or would ya prefer me to fuck ya instead?" Brown eyes hardened into a heated glare and Shiro's grin quickly died on his lips when he suddenly found himself on the plush king size bed, body pinned below the now very annoyed vampire.

"The only thing you're going to be fucking is my dick, now if you want more then you got to earn it." Giving a small eye roll at the vampire's edgy tone, Shiro pulled his arms free of the tight grip and moved to the man's belt buckle only to be stopped, a large grin forming onto the orange head's face which had Shiro cocking a slim white brow.

"What?"

"I got a better idea since you're so eager for more, how about you show me." Shaking his head in frustration Shiro let out a deep sigh.

"I don't get what you want , first you want a blow job and now you want me to show you something?" Before he could even blink the albino found himself without the man on top of him and he quickly gazed over to find him now reclining in the posh looking chair that sat next to his bed.

"How about you give me a show, get creative." With that Ichigo tossed the albino a bottle of lube making golden eyes widen at the sight of it.

"You seriously want me to finger myself in front of ya?" His question was answered though when the crooked grin graced the vamps face, he knew the answer.

"Do it and I'll fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name." Trying to push down the deep shiver that seemed to want to creep up at the words, Shirosaki leaned forward snatching up the lube.

"I'll be holding ya to that vampy." Leaning back, said vampire waved his hand with a flick of his wrist, motioning for the albino to hurry up.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Shiro got onto his knee's as he popped the cap on the bottle of gel, pouring a good amount onto his fingers he positioned himself so his ass was facing the vampire.

"Mmm now that's a view. " Biting his lip as to not let his moan escape, the albino brought his two digits down and around so they sat at his entrance. Giving the hole a good rub before he pressed his index finger into his ass, breaching the ring of muscles with ease and he let his head droop down as he did so. The gel on his finger began to heat as he drove his finger in further, doing his best to stretch the entrance as fast as possible, he wanted to be fucked so bad it wasn't even funny.

"Ya sure do seem in a hurry Shiro, do you really want me that bad?" Ichigo questioned as he made his way from his chair to stand behind the panting albino. Watching black nailed fingers disappear into Shiro's tight white ass Ichigo licked his lips at the sight.

"S-So good wh-why-" Shiro couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it, why the fuck did it feel so good just to have his fingers in there and he hadn't even touched his dick yet.

"Why does it feel so good, is that what you're trying to ask?" A loud moan trickled from pale lips when the vampire ran his now sharp nail along Shiro's spine, cutting the sensitive flesh open and allowing blood to pool from the new wound.

"That's because I made that lube myself, special homemade recipe that has a secret ingredient, can you guess what?" Ichigo asked as he ran his tongue along the fresh cut, bringing his hand around to give Shiro's weeping cock a teasing stroke.

"F-Fuucck."

"No not exactly, ya see at first I wanted to see if my venom would work the same in the form of a lube, almost like a stimulator of sorts and guess what? It actually works quite well as you can see." Shiro was beginning loose himself, his body felt like it was tingling everywhere to the point where even the cool breeze on his skin felt good. Every sensation around him began to mix into one, making it into one big pile of pleasure that had him wanting so much more.

"Tell me what you want Shiro."

"I-I want you." Shiro turned his head to find Ichigo now completely topless and showing off his lithe frame that was carved with strong muscle, his pants sat unbuttoned and golden eyes glanced to the businessman's hand to find him holding his leather belt.

Lifting himself onto his knees Shiro turned completely so he was facing his partner for the night, licking his lips in anticipation he leaned into Ichigo who was staring down at him with a heavy gaze. Leaning his head down Shiro brought himself face to face with the vampire's crotch and he slowly pulled down the zipper with his teeth until he was met with green silk fabric that was holding him back from his prize. Bringing his hand up he smoothly pulled the man's cock free from its confines, making the vampire grunt when a damp tongue traced over the leaking member, collecting as much of the delicious cream as he could.

"Mmm ya taste so good Ichi." Shiro hummed as lapped at the pulsing member before him, electing a deep moan from the powerful vampire above him. It wasn't till strong hands wrapped into his hair pulling him off of the delectable rod that Shiro actually gazed up at the man, finding brown eyes to have changed to a molten amber that had him pulsating at the sight.

"Kiss me." Without question Shiro leaned in and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss of tongues and teeth. Blood ran throughout their mouths making the two moan in unison and it was then that Ichigo decided enough was enough.

Moving onto the bed Ichigo brought Shiro down so he now straddled his waist giving the orange head a nice view of his entertainment for the night. Shiro's eyes suddenly fluttered closed at the pleasant feeling of Ichigo's cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, teasing him ever so slowly and he couldn't help but rub against the enticing member, silently asking for more.

"Ride me Shiro." The escort let out a small moan at the deep purr in the vampire's voice. It made him want to please the man in no way anybody else had ever done. He wanted to make the man cum, he wanted to listen to him moan his name over and over again well he rode his thick cock.

Pulling himself so he was sitting up he reached behind himself for the orange heads dick, lifting his hips before positioning himself till he was aligned with the throbbing member. The moment he pushed down Shiro found his head lulling forward in pleasure, the thick appendage slowly pushing into his tight heat and he glanced down to find Ichigo gritting his teeth as he waited for the albino to seat himself fully.

Finally taking a deep breath Shiro let himself fall entirely onto Ichigo's member, pulling a loud cry of pleasure from the albino, eyes wide in shock as pure ecstasy raced through his body. Pale hands trembled as they danced over the tan chest before them, slipping over sensitive nipples making the vampire hum in delight.

"You're so sexy you know that?" Amber eyes grazed over the lily white skin of the man before him, long snow white hair danced against the lithe frame, making the vampire want to run his hands through those silky locks as Shiro rolled his hips for the first time.

"I know." That was all that Shiro said with his sinister smirk in place before he began to ride the vampire with amazing skill that had Ichigo groaning in pleasure.

"Shit Shiro your so god damn tight." Snapping his hips up to meet Shiro's own movements he watched the albino raise his hands to fondle his nipples, toying with himself well he rode his partner. A look of pleasure adorned Shiro's face while he moaned out, a soft strike to his prostate was beginning to be met every time he came down and he was starting to lose control.

"G-God Ichi, s-so goo-ah!" Shiro's moans were caught into a yelp as their positions were switched with one swift action.

"More, let me give you what you really want Shiro." With that Ichigo let his hips snap forward causing Shiro to arch his back at the sudden depth he found Ichigo to be seated in.

"S-So full, I'm so full!" Shiro cried out helplessly while Ichigo began to piston his hips forward. A sharp scream filled the air around them and Ichigo watched golden eyes roll back as he struck the albino's prostate dead on.

"Fuck yes!"

"Do ya like that Shiro, do you like it when I pound into your tight ass?" Shiro could only moan at the dirty talk that seemed to melt around him, playing against his skin and making him tremble with delight.

"More, h-hard-er!" A dark growl was torn from Ichigo's throat at Shiro's words and he quickly pulled the man's legs up, bringing them up till he practically had him bent in half. He watched as pale lips parted allowing a watery blue tongue to peak out between the albino's lips and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the discoloured tongue. Watching the man beg for more had his body pumping harder, mind reeling for a taste of that delicious flesh and Ichigo could feel his animalistic side tearing its way through. A deep snarl fell from his lips as he thrust his cock into Shiro's ass, making the man below him scream out at the pressure he delivered.

"G-God ssooo ggood." Shiro managed to slur out as the vampire ruthlessly fucked him into the bed, the feeling of sharp fangs penetrating his shoulder had him crying out in pain and pleasure while a white began to blind him.

"Ichigo!" The albino suddenly cried out as he arched as much as his body would allow in that position, muscles tensing as he came roughly and the moment it happened he felt Ichigo moan his name above him. A few more thrusts before he was spilling his seed into the tight heat that encased him.

"Shit that was amazing." Ichigo panted out minutes later, receiving a quite mumble of agreement from the albino bellow him. Letting a smirk form onto his face he rolled off of Shiro so the man could relax his body and he couldn't help but laugh when the man's legs instantly fell to the mattress with a hard thump.

"God tha' was good."

"You're telling me." Shiro let himself be pulled into the vampires embrace , enjoying the feeling of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and he couldn't help but snuggle into the man's chest as he let out a content sigh.

"Hey Shiro." Letting out a small hum the albino snuggled in closer to the vampires embrace, clearly stating he did not intend to do shit all unless it involved sleeping.

"How about a second round?" Silence filled the room and it wasn't long till Ichigo's question was answered by a soft snore, making the vampire stifle his sudden laughter with his free hand.

"Humans are so easy to tire, we're really going to have to work on that if I tend to keep him." With that Ichigo snuggled into the snowy tresses before falling into a deep slumber, excitement flowing through him at the thought of his newest toy.

_Oh the fun we're going to have._


	3. Dirty Campers

**A/N: Second request done! *does happy dance* So this was the second request and is for Miszxbrii and wow okay so I really, really hope that you like it because it killed me lol! She wanted something in the form of sex outdoors type deal well I chose camping and later down the road I realized wow, you know I really hate camping and the thought of having sex in the mud just doesn't really appeal to me what so ever, even though It does sound sexy from Grimm/Ichi point of view it was hard for me to get into. But none the less I hope you like it ^^! **

**Next request to be done is for Mayuzu and will be a three way between Shiro/Ichi/Grimm so I hope your excited ^^ **

**Please Review! **

**Warnings: Sex, extreme language, violence and dirt please be advised that you may feel the need to take a shower after you read this lmao. **

**Dirty Campers **

Tall evergreens stood around him while dark dirt, bushes and roots all sat at his feet that were once clad in clean white and black pumas now looked like a dirty mess. Long tan legs that were half covered by no more than a pair of khaki shorts became speckled with dirt and struck by random pieces of twigs making the carrot top more and more agitated. Running his hands through his bright mandarin coloured hair he noticed that it now sat ruffled and damp from the sticky heat, bringing out the natural dark saffron highlights that littered the man's hair. The deep sigh that rang out from him had his boyfriend turning around for the hundredth time since they had set out on their little adventure which was about two hours ago. Electric blue eyes came back onto him and it was then that Ichigo actually noticed that the sky wasn't as blue as he thought it was, in fact it was more of a light gray blue making him frown in annoyance.

"We're almost there so stop sighing." Letting out a soft snort at the blunet's words Ichigo just shook his head, walking a head of the man who was the reason for them being lost in the first place.

"You said that a half hour ago Grimm, just admit that you're lost!" Agitation laced the orange heads words making Grimmjow stiffen irritation.

"I told you were not lost!"

"And I told you to just admit it, you got us lost and have no fucking idea where were going but you refuse to do so! So now were stuck continuing on our pointless journey only getting us more and more lost!" A strong hand caught Ichigo's right shoulder, pulling him back and turning him around so he could face annoyed eyes.

"What the hell is your issue, I take you out here to spend some much needed alone time with you and all you've been doing is bitching your ass off the entire time!"

"Well it's not my fault I don't like camping!" Letting out an annoyed growl Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin as he pulled him against him, forcing heated amber eyes to lock with cool azure.

"You're with your boyfriend that should make you enjoy it." Rolling his eyes the orange head brought his hand up to try and pull himself out of the man's monster grip.

"Sorry if I've been having trouble enjoying your company when your 6 feet in front of me during the past two hours of us walking around in circles!"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Ichigo watched as the man completely ignored the dig about their current whereabouts, making him let out a long stream of air that he didn't know he was holding.

It had been Grimmjow's idea that they needed a small vacation and decided that they should go somewhere secluded, where they knew no one would bother them and Ichigo couldn't agree more. The thought of spending some actual alone time with his boyfriend of five years sounded absolutely amazing but Ichigo never thought he would choose camping. Between his gruelling shifts at the hospital and Girmmjow's late nights at the office finishing up paper work or having day trips out of the city the two never really had time to relax let alone with each other. With this all in mind Ichigo had figured that when Grimm said he would plan it out and surprise the doctor with all his hard work Ichigo had been expecting some alone time on an privet island, not some camping trip in the middle of nowhere. So to say Ichigo was a little peeved would be about right, I mean the bluenet had not only got them lost but he knew the orange head disliked camping more than anything, so why he thought this was a good idea was beyond him.

"Yeah the only thing is now I'm pissed off, tired and if the truth were known the only thing I could care about at the moment is finding out where the fuck we actually are and getting the fuck out of here and back to the car so we can go home!" Electric blue eyes went wide in shock as he watched the feisty red head storm off in the opposite direction of where they had been headed.

"O-Oi where are you going?"

"I'm going back Grimm, why you thought camping would be relaxing on any level is beyond me!" Ichigo announced as he waved the bluenet off with a small wave.

"Oh stop being such a pussy, it's just camping what the hell is your issue?" This had the red head stopping hard in his tracks making Grimmjow grin as he knew he had hit a nerve and he watched as Ichigo turned to him, amber eyes finally displaying just how pissed off the man really was.

"You know I hate camping, you know why I hate camping so why the fuck don't you tell me Grimmjow, what in your tiny ass brain made you think I would actually enjoy this?" The words were practically spat and Ichigo watched Grimmjow's smug grin suddenly fall at his words causing him to snort out a laugh.

Suddenly there was a large drop of water that hit Ichigo straight between the eyes causing him to jerk slightly in surprise at the cool water. Bringing his hand up he wiped away the dampness that ran down his nose while glancing up at the sky that was now a dark angry gray. It was no more than ten seconds later that heavy rain started to pour down between the two, soaking them thoroughly within seconds.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Grimmjow listened to Ichigo holler out and he couldn't help but laugh which only pissed off the doctor even more.

"You're actually laughing right now?"

"Well I'm sorry but ya look like a pissed off wet cat, I can't help but laugh….No, hey Ichi get back here!" Jogging up after the berry blue eyes went wide when his foot unexpectedly snagged a root, sending him forward and onto Ichigo.

Letting out a yelp Ichigo was pulled down, his feet going out from under him making him slam onto his ass and into the wet muddy earth. His hands planting themselves into the mud along with his ass and he couldn't help but sit there in shock. Silence flooded between the two and it wasn't until Grimmjow spoke up that Ichigo was brought out of his sudden daze.

"Uh Ichi, I'm sorry that was my fault but-" Grimmjow's words were cut short when he was suddenly struck square in the face with a glob of mud and he listened to his orange haired boyfriend break out into a fit of laughter.

"Ahh that makes me feel better." Watching Grimmjow wipe away the mud Ichigo couldn't help but grin at the annoyed look the bluenet now wore. Blue brows furrowed in agitation as his eyes glared daggers at the doctor, their faces only a breath apart as Grimmjow suddenly pushed closer.

"Ya think that's pretty funny huh strawberry?" Ichigo couldn't help but gaze hungrily at the bluenet, sitting before him looking like a roughed up, dirty version of Adonis. Small smudges of dirt lay across Grimmjow's face only seeming to enhance the look of his flawless facial features. Rain had effectively ruined the bluenet's prize winning hair style and turned it into a sexy damp mass of ice blue locks. The clothes that were once pristine and crisp now sat against his tan, muscular frame like a second skin causing Ichigo to groan at the delicious sight. He couldn't help but feel privileged to see the sight before him, the man was an absolute sex god on a good day, let alone dirty and wet like he was now. Now he's a damn walking orgasm just waiting to be let loose.

"Catching you off guard is always funny." Ichigo managed to husk out, getting distracted at the scent of Grimmjow's warm breath fanning over him. He could practically taste the cherry bubble gum that the man was chewing on, causing his mouth to water for more of the taste, wanting to have that sweet tongue dive inside his mouth.

_Well shit, suddenly being lost isn't such a bad thing. _

"Oh really?" Bringing up his hand Grimmjow dropped a good hunk of mud into Ichigo's hair making honey orb's go from hungry to shocked, before they warped into a glare.

_Oh it's on now bitch._

Lunging forward Ichigo crashed into Grimmjow's body sending him skidding back against the mud, splashing puddles of water in every which direction and making the bluenet let out a low grunt. Soon they were fumbling for a good grip on each other's damp clothes as either of them tried to gain the upper hand. Finally Ichigo found himself pinned under the panting business man, his arms locked above his head while Grimmjow sat on top of him, his weight pushing down into his crotch making Ichigo squirm in discomfort. Dirt, blood and water now littered their bodies and Grimmjow couldn't help but feel railed up because of the sudden wrestling match they had not to mention, Ichigo looked good enough to eat at this very moment. Damp hair was dirtied with mud, mixing through the locks with shocks of saffron showing through the dirt and it became almost impossible to tear his gaze away from the heated honey orbs before him. Ichigo's body sat dirty along with his clothes while splashes of peachy skin remained clean and it was like Grimmjow had said, he looked good enough to eat.

"I win." The blunet purred out as he leaned into his breathless boyfriend, flicking out his tongue to run over the small cut that split the orange heads plump rosy lower lip.

"Not fair you cheated." Ichigo finally spoke up after he caught his breath causing the blunet to snicker as he licked along the doctor's lips, mumbling out a question before sucking the wounded bottom lip into his mouth making Ichigo moan at the act.

"I didn't cheat you just suck at mud wrestling." All the red head could do was hum in thought as he allowed his boyfriend to toy with his lip. Watching Grimmjow pull back Ichigo brought himself forward to lock lips feverishly, making the business man grunt in surprise before letting go of the berries wrists so he could flip their positions.

Slipping his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth Ichigo let out a small squeak as their positions were suddenly changed, allowing the doctor to run his hands into damp blue locks. Tongues battled for dominance while pushing his body closer to Grimmjow's, Ichigo gave his hips a teasing roll against his boyfriends growing member, earning a low groan in pleasure.

The heavy rain that fell down seemed to be utter background noise and nothing more as the make out session became more heated. Getting onto his feet Grimmjow picked Ichigo up by his ass before pushing him roughly against the trunk of a tree, making the orange head grunt at the rough act. The grunt only increased to a loud cry when pearly white teeth met his long tan neck, effectively piercing the tender flesh before the bluenet decided to give the wound a greedy suck.

"Fuck Grimm." Yanking viciously on the damp strands of hair Ichigo listened to the deep purr of satisfaction he received from the act. A wet tongue trailed its way up the orange heads neck, lapping away at the newly heated skin. Ichigo found his mind buzzing with the rush of emotions and senses that assaulted him. Arousal, excitement and pleasure all seemed to attack his mind while scents, sensations and an insufferable heat all began to spill into his senses causing him to pant, claw and moan roughly at his boyfriends harsh actions.

He could feel the feral smirk that curled onto the bluenet's lips at the sudden moan that tore from the orange head's lip's, a dark chuckle vibrating against his body and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hard arousal pressing against his own.

"And here ya said ya hated the outdoors, seems like you're enjoying them quite a bit now." The condescending tone had the doctor digging his blunt nails into the man's strong shoulders, making the bluenet hiss in pain.

"I still hate camping but anything's better then walking around in circles for another hour of being lost." Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear before catching the lobe between his teeth and giving it a harsh nip, teasing his tongue along the delicate flesh producing a small moan from the aroused business man. One of the things that drove Grimmjow absolutely mad was having his ears and hair played with, his ears alone were sensitive enough to pull the man into the mood and Ichigo would be the first to admit, he just loved to tease the man.

"Mmm Grimm you're just too easy." Slipping his hands under the damp tee shirt Ichigo trailed his fingers along Grimmjow's spine, dragging his nails down until he got to the band of the damp blue jeans. Toying his fingertips along the edge of the band before grabbing a handful of the bluenet's left ass cheek, rolling his hips into the others crotch to create a delicious friction that had them both moaning in unison.

"Heh I'm easy huh? I resent that Ichi." Grimmjow cooed playfully as he gave the berries tight ass a good smack. Cyan eye's watched as Ichigo gasped in shock, the loud crack seeming to echo against the empty woods making a warm blush appear on the orange heads face.

"At least I'm not the one that likes to be spanked and in public of all places."

"It's not public were in the middle of nowhere idiot." Ichigo mumbled out, catching the warm fire that blazed in the bluenet's eyes that had his stomach clenching with nerves.

"How do you know the camp sight isn't just outside those bushes over there, can't you see the lights?" Glancing over to the direction that Grimmjow was talking about Ichigo felt his eyes widen when he finally noticed what exactly Grimmjow was talking about. There was in fact a splash of light that peered through the foliage that was about thirty feet away from them.

_How the fuck did I not notice that before? _

"I told ya we weren't lost." With that Grimmjow crashed his lips onto Ichigo's before dropping his weight and letting Ichigo's feet fall to the ground, causing him to let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Let's see how loud I can make ya scream Ichi." With that Grimmjow got down onto his knees, ignoring the way his knees sunk into the muddy ground. Flicking his gaze up to Ichigo he grinned viciously at the sight before him. A heavy lidded gaze stared back at him, burning heat set into those warm honey orbs that had Grimmjow's dick pulsating. Dirt speckled his face, hair and body while a warm blush painted his cheeks. Finally his eyes fell onto the kiss bruised lips that sat parted as the doctor panted for air.

Slipping his hand up and under the dirty shirt, ignoring the heavy rain that fell around them Grimmjow slid his palms along the tight muscles that lay across the orange heads stomach. Using his left hand to tweak hardened nipples playfully, he used his right to undo the man's shorts, allowing them to slip off of slim hips easily until the fell to the ground.

"Take off your shirt Ichi." Grimmjow commanded making the orange head blush fiercely at the thought of someone finding them like this. Now that he knew there was actually someone close by he couldn't help but worry.

"G-Grimm maybe we shouldn-nngh!" Ichigo's words faded off into a soft moan when Grimmjow's tongue ran over his heated length that still sat hidden beneath the tight pair of red Calvin Klein underwear. Bucking his hips helplessly he watched Grimmjow's eyes twinkle up at him with mirth.

"Pussy." Sneering down at the man Ichigo took off his shirt before tossing it onto the ground.

"Just suck me off asshole."

"Hmm impatient are we? Well why don't cha help me out here Ichi." Pulling his hands behind his back Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to get the hint. Watching the orange head take a deep breath he eyed his hands as the man pulled his cock free of its confines. Licking his lips Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to open his mouth before gliding his stiff member into the warm, moist cavern.

"Ahh shit Grimm." Lacing his fingers into Grimmjow's hair, he helped guide his dick in and out of the bluenet's mouth. He absolutely loved it when his boyfriend did this, giving up his little bit of control to him to allow him to fuck his mouth, he knew Grimmjow liked it too.

Rocking his hips at a steady pace he relished in the feeling of that long tongue wrapping around his hard length. The incredible sensation of the bluenet's tongue dipping into the slit and collecting the pre cum that dribbled free had Grimmjow humming his approval while Ichigo's head lulled back against the tree.

"S-Shit." A gentle tap against his lips had Ichigo fluttering open his eyes to find two of Grimmjow's fingers pressing against them. He instantly responded by taking them into his mouth, allowing his tongue to mimic the action of the bluenet's own tongue, sucking the digits in and coating them generously with his saliva.

"Mmmm." That was all Grimmjow good garble out around Ichigo's pulsating length, the head striking the back of his throat making him gag slightly as Ichigo bucked harder into his mouth. Flicking open his eyes he couldn't help but moan at the sight of the orange head sucking on his fingers so whorishly.

"So good Grimm, so good." Even while having this much control Ichigo still sounded so helplessly lost with desire. The way he bucked his hips for more, wanting Grimmjow to swallow him whole but he couldn't help it, not when the bluenet's mouth felt so good on his dick. His body felt like it was lit with a pleasant fire, the cool rain seeming to roll right off of his skin without second thought, washing away the stuck on mud while adding a wonderful sensation to his skin.

"Fuck me." Pulling Grimmjow off his member Ichigo pulled him roughly by his hair, making him stand till their lips were met. Ichigo let out a small whimper at the sudden taste of himself on Grimmjow's tongue, running his hands under the man's shirt he tugged on the material before bringing it up and over the bluenet's head.

"So impatient Ichi, ya want me that bad huh?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me what you want." Pulling Ichigo's boxers down the rest of the way, Grimmjow ran his slicked digits between the orange heads crack before slipping between them to find the man's entrance. Sliding his index finger teasingly around the hole, he slowly pushed past the first right of muscles making Ichigo press his body closer to his, letting out a small whimper at the sudden action.

"God Ichi your fuckin' wet, don't tell me you're this excited to be out here?"

"S-Shut up." Ichigo panted out as his ass was toyed with, the bluenet's long digits dipping into the tight heat and making him pant heavily, whine and moan the deeper they went. He could feel Grimmjow's spreading him apart, preparing him for the great length that he was going to receive and he couldn't help but want more. Rocking his hips onto the tan fingers Ichigo listened to the dark chuckle that melted around him, dripping off his skin like melted chocolate, the sound shooting straight to his cock that currently sat dripping with a mixture of rain, saliva and pre cum.

"Do ya like it when I finger fuck ya Ichi? Maybe you want my tongue to join them, god just the thought of having my tongue sliding in and out of your tight ass has my mouth watering and my dick pounding." Slamming three fingers into the orange heads ass, he watched the doctor's body tremble while pleasure rocked his body, making a deep cry fall from his lips.

"So fucking sexy." Ichigo couldn't seem to talk at this point, he didn't want to talk, all he wanted to do was enjoy the deep pleasure that wracked his body. He could feel his limbs trembling as the bluenet toyed with him, hear the slutty whines that pooled from his mouth but he didn't care, all he wanted was more.

"M-More."

"Sorry I didn't really hear that strawberry, ya need to speak up. Now tell me what do ya want?" Pulling Ichigo's chin up, Grimmjow gazed into hungry eyes, the rich color of melted chocolate seemed to be drained out by the large dilation of his pupils making Grimmjow grin wickedly at the delicious sight.

"F-Fuck me hard Grimm, _fuck me_." The last words came out as a plea that seemed to drip with desire, sending warm shivers through Grimmjow's body and he couldn't seem to pull his pants down fast enough.

Undoing his pants Grimmjow let out a deep moan when he pulled his member free, the feeling of cool rain hitting it had his body shivering with delight. But he knew that the warm heat that waited for him would be ten times more inviting then the damn rain was.

"Turn around." The command was rough and sent butterflies of anticipation swooping around Ichigo's stomach almost immediately. Turning around Ichigo placed his hands against the rough bark of the tree trunk, sticking out his ass for the bluenet's usage and he glanced over his shoulder to see the man eyeing him hungrily.

"God even covered in dirt and cuts you're still the sexiest thing I have ever seen ya know that?" Smoothing his palm over Ichigo's damp, tan back he grinned before spreading the delicious globes to view the teasing entrance. Remembering of course to quickly coat his member with spit for some form of lube, he didn't want to hurt his berry after all.

"I know." Ichigo boasted before letting out a deep, long groan as his entrance was breached by the head of Grimmjow's thick member, sending fire racing across his skin and pleasure thrumming through his veins.

"Is that so?" With that Grimmjow slammed in full force, grunting as the incredible heat and pressure closed around him, making him hum in pleasure.

"So tight." Honey orbs went wide, tears prickling the corners as his ass was stretched open making him see stars in shock. A loud cry was torn from his lips as his body rocked with pleasure and pain, his hands scraping against the uneven bark.

Grimmjow let an animalistic growl slip past his lips when he felt Ichigo clench around him, his fingers gripping slim tan hips with bruising force as he waited for his boyfriend to adjust. He found sweat dripping down his fore head and mixing in with the rain as his patience began to slip away.

"Move." The whisper barely made it past the heavy panting that fell from them but it wasn't able to pass Grimmjow's ears and the moment he heard it he groaned in delight. Pulling out slowly the blunet snapped his hips forward the minute he was almost completely out of his berry.

"Fuck!" The first struck slammed into Ichigo's prostate dead on making his eyes roll back while his head fell forward.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow questioned slightly as he watched his boyfriends hands attempted to find grip on the tree but only succeeded in scraping against the rough wood. Letting out a soft grunt Grimmjow pulled out of the orange head making him whine in protest.

"Grimm what the fuck?"

"Get on your knees, you're gonna fuck up your hands if you stay like that." The last thing that was on Ichigo's mind at the moment was the condition of his hands but he did as he was told, getting onto the ground on his hands and knees and he spread his legs wide apart making the bluenet groan at the sight.

"Fuck me Grimm, fuck me hard." Without hesitation Grimmjow slammed back into the tight heat, relishing in the loud moan that came from his boyfriend.

"There we go that's better ain't it babe?" Ichigo couldn't find the words to answer at the moment, all he could do was scream as his special spot was found effortlessly by the bluenet once again. Falling onto his elbows the orange he hung his head as he moaned, hips moving in synch with Grimmjow's thrusts and he savoured the deep moan that flew from the man's mouth.

"God damn Ichi so good, scream for me babe, let them hear your slutty screams." Allowing his voice to tear from his mouth Ichigo felt his body thrumming in ecstasy as his prostate was assaulted. Limbs tingling with pleasure from his fingers down to his toes and Ichigo could only moan and sob in pleasure and his hips shook wantonly onto Grimmjow's cock.

"H-Harder." A dark growl slipped from Grimmjow's lips and he bent down against the orange heads body, wrapping his arm around his waist to steady the man's body before snapping his hips forward at a new gruelling pace.

"_Mine_." The word was purred into Ichigo's ear, making his cries increase in sound. He could feel the damp tongue tracing over the curve of his shoulder while the word was chanted like a sort of mantra that had his body singing.

"Come for me Ichigo." That was all Ichigo had to hear, the mixture of rough fingers running along his weeping member mixed with the sharp teeth puncturing his skin had his body arching into a the man above him. The piercing scream oozed from his lungs like he was knocked in the chest as he came, darkened eyes widened while his mouth fell open into the scream and he could feel Grimmjow's thrust becoming sporadic as he tightened around him.

"Fuckin' hell." Grimmjow husked out as he gritted his teeth, head falling against the orange heads shoulder as he slammed his hips forward for the last time, flooding the man's insides with his sperm and making Ichigo tremble at the rush of heat that filled him.

"So hot." The words were whispered as Ichigo felt Grimmjow let go, heat filling him to the brim and it wasn't long before the bluenet was slumping alongside him, the cool mud seeming to sooth there heated bodies.

"Hot is a freaken understatement." Grimmjow chuckled out as he watched Ichigo roll his eyes. Slipping out of the orange he listened to the tiny whimper he gave off, making Grimmjow grin.

Pulling the orange head into his arms the two laid there momentarily, enjoying the peace and quiet that fell around them. Leaning forward Grimmjow placed butterfly kisses along the orange heads shoulders and neck, enjoying the pleasant hum he received from his actions.

"So what do ya think about camping now, ya still wanna go home?" Glancing back at the bluenet Ichigo stared into hopeful azure orbs and couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'll stay, I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass but after all the camping I've had to go through with my dad you can't blame me for hating it." The smile that formed onto Grimmjow's face was in danger of eating it but it seemed to falter when a low cough sounded from in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo practically screamed as he noticed the man the now stood in front of them wearing a very noticeable blush.

"Fuck dude what the hell?" Grimmjow joined in on his boyfriends antics but the man just shook his head.

"I'm really sorry to bother you guys when you're in the um, midst of what you're doing but you're on privet property so I'm gonna have to ask you politely to leave." Both men sat there blinking at the tall red haired man and the unknown man watched the two tilt their heads in question.

"Privet property?" They asked in unison and the man once again let out an uncomfortable cough as he looked away from the very naked bodies.

"Yes privet property my family owns this land, in fact my house is just up this way." Ichigo watched the nervous man explain and he felt Grimmjow stiffen in his arms.

"So there's no camp site around here is that what you're saying?" The orange head asked with a cocked brow making the red head look back down at him with a very confused look.

"Camp site? There's no camp sight around here. In fact the only thing close to a _"camp site"_ is a nudist resort about ten miles north of here." The sudden blush that crept onto Ichigo's face was a mixture of anger and humiliation and he could feel the sudden tick of anger creeping up on him, ready to explode.

"Shit guess we are lost." Brown eyes shot open at those words and Grimmjow watched as his boyfriend slowly got up from the ground. The sudden embarrassment of the stranger in front of him completely lost and he watched as Ichigo's demeanour changed to life threatening, causing his stomach to drop drastically as the look of hell crossed the orange heads features.

"Wait Ichigo before you say or do anything I just want you to know one thing." Grimmjow announced and Ichigo cocked a brow as his knuckles cracked with pressure.

"What's that?"

"My cum's currently leaking from your ass so before you decide to kill me you might want to at least clean up or put pants on, at least for our guest's sake." The red that now stained both Ichigo's and the strangers face had Grimmjow cackling with laughter but it was short lived when he was met with the bottom of Ichigo's foot.

"Die you dirty bastard!"

**A/N: Lmao this is probably the worst ending I have ever done but I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better than this ^^; Hope you guys all like it! **

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	4. Fallen Angels

**A/N: Holy crap, so this is a lot longer than my past three one shots for this collection I know but my writing sort of got out of hand as I wrote this lol and well ended up with this ^^; Its not a request I know but I had really been wanting to finish this up after I had started it so here it is, I hope you guys like it and I promise the next one will be a request =P Also this was a little difficult not being able to have Ichi swear and stuff him being an angel and all but I hope I did okay xD I had lots of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it~!  
**

**Please Review and let me know what ya think =D**

**Warnings: Sex, Yaoi (duh), slight violence and a whole bunch of smexiness ^^ **

**Fallen Angels **

There comes a time in everyone's life where they have to make a very important decision that may just come back to bite them right in the ass later on. Though on the other hand it might just be the right decision and it might just save a lot of heart ache in the future. For Ichigo Kurosaki, angel in heaven and prince to the Seireitei kingdom it was now his turn to make a very vital choice that could just possibly save the innocent souls of millions of humans. Here he stood in front of his oldest brother Mugetsu, the current King of the Seireitei kingdom, their father having retired the throne long ago that would one day also be Ichigo's or at least that's what he hopes. His brother was currently fussing over his most cherished little brother, asking him for what must have been the millionth time that day if he was ready to go.

"For the millionth time Mugetsu, yes I am ready to go!" Ichigo hissed out, smacking his brother's hand away from his long orange hair that he was trying to remove from the man's hands who kept fussing with it.

"Very well, but you know that if you wish to come back-"

"I'm not coming back until we come to an agreement and that's final, please brother I'll be fine so stop fussing." Glancing up Ichigo viewed the ruby orbs that gleamed brightly against his older brother's fair skin, Ichigo always wondered just who he got them from. Neither of their parents had eyes of such a color, though if he remembered correctly, his twin also had a rather unique set of eyes as well.

"As you wish but please just promise me one thing." Letting out a long sigh Ichigo nodded his head in a silent agreement.

"Please be careful, the king of hell is just as ruthless as stories have perceived him to be, though he may be new to the throne he is just as wicked and even more fowl then his father was." Ichigo had heard many stories of the rulers of hell, both old and new but the ones that stuck out the most were of the man who currently held the crown. The man had chosen his twin brother to be his royal guard and second in command to the throne, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was perceived just as Mugetsu had said, ruthless and fowl, just like his twin brother Shirotoshi.

Now the story of how Shirotoshi ended up in hell was an interesting story on its own. It had been a long line leading up to the event that had brought Shiro to where he was now, from improper care of the men and women around him to the actual killing of another angel. Shirotoshi had ripped out the wings of the angel and then burned the feathery appendages to ash. The wicked twin was the only one in the kingdom who had the power to produce an element such as fire and many had spoken that he was the evil one of the two young noble twins, though Ichigo had refused to believe such words. That was until he found out exactly what the man had done, the feral grin his brother wore never leaving his mind as their father so pitifully banished his own son for his wrong doings. It was either that or allow him to become a human and their father refused to allow him to terrorize innocent humans, though it seemed that he was still able to do so which is what brought Ichigo to where he was now.

"I know brother I will, I promise." It had been found out that the king of hell along with his ever precious guard had been compelling humans and collecting their souls to feed on. Human souls that held a high spirit level were extremely tasty for demons. It not only made them stronger but it made it extremely dangerous for humans to walk around freely. So it has been decided after a very long screaming match with their father that it would be Ichigo who went down to hell to negotiate with the king, not Mugetsu. Their father said this would be the perfect opportunity for Ichigo to prove himself worthy of the crown, of course Ichigo agreed without question leaving Mugetsu in quite the panic for his little brother.

Ruby orbs glanced down to view the precious form of the man, who he still saw as a boy for the most part that is and he couldn't help but worry for his brother's safety. A silver collar sat around his little brothers neck, displaying four thin chains that hung loosely from the collar, the last strand sitting just below his pecks was where his cross sat. White pants were held up along his hips while white boots with silver straps and buckles met just below his knees. The outfit was completed by white gloves that set off thick silver ribbons that ran up and around muscled, tan arms. Running his hands along the tips of the long orange locks that sat against the large pearl white wings, Mugetsu let out a deep sigh.

"Please be safe Ichigo." Looking up at Mugetsu, Ichigo graced him with a large smile.

"Don't worry Mugetsu I will return home safely, I have two guards with me which is more than enough." With that Ichigo bid his final farewell and took his leave.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to arrive at Las Noches castle, the living quarters of the king of hell and Ichigo had to admit, the man had a very fine taste. The castle sat upon an endless dessert ,the moon set high in the sky against the crystal black sky and the castle itself was as high as you could imagine, displaying worn gray bricks, giving the building an eerie effect. Glowing lights flowed through the red stained glass windows that decorated the entrance and Ichigo felt his back stiffen at the cool breeze that fluttered past him.

"How on earth is there wind in place that holds no life?" Ichigo shivered as he mumbled more to himself then the two guards beside him.

"What was that your highness?" One of the unknown guards asked and Ichigo just shook his head.

"Nothing, let's move on. I wish to get this done as fast as possible and be out of this place with my pride intact if all possible." Both men let out small chuckles as they followed their prince to the main entrance of the castle. A deep hiss sounded around them as the heavy doors opened, revealed a man dressed in nothing more than a small piece of black cloth causing both guards to turn their heads away to cough. Ichigo on the other hand looked rather unimpressed.

"I'm here to meet with your king." Dark eyes scanned over the form of the angel prince hungrily causing Ichigo to tilt his head in annoyance.

"I'm waiting, or should I find him myself because from the looks of things I would probably have more luck on my own then by trailing behind you." Ichigo bit out harshly making the demons head snap up, a low growl trickling from his lips.

"Are you honestly growling at me, someone who's stuck for the rest of eternity as your king's door greeter, where do you get off?" Amber orbs flashed dangerously and the two guards watched the demons legs shake from the small force of spirit energy there prince shoved onto him.

"S-Shit."

"Ahh so you do have a brain, good to know. Now do me a favour and show me to your king before I get impatient." If there was one thing that Ichigo held no respect for it was demons. Souls of people who had done tremendously wrong in their past life, things that even the kindest angel couldn't look past.

Without another word spoken the demon led the three on route to where the king had last been seen, the throne room. Coming up the large wooden doors Ichigo glanced over the intricate detailing that sat carved into the cherry coloured wood. Two large panthers sat on either door, teeth bared for everyone to see along with the sharp claws that looked to be digging into dirt.

Ichigo found himself squinting slightly at the change in lighting that came around when the two doors were flung open. The door greeting demon disappeared as fast as lightening and Ichigo couldn't help but snort at the action as he looked behind him to motion for his guards to stay outside.

"Well hello there brother, aren't cha a sight for sore eyes." Amber eyes went wide at the silvery voice that rang through his ears. Turning his head Ichigo came to view his twin who he had last seen over twenty years ago. Rough spiky hair sat upon Shirotoshi's shoulders, the same snow white shade he remembered it to be only now it was shorter, much shorter. Golden orbs danced with amusement as they graced over the orange heads body and Ichigo found it hard not to do the same as he took in his brother's form. Nothing clad the albino's snowy chest, allowing raven black wings to stretch out to their full length, the wings of a fallen angel. Shaking his head roughly Ichigo glanced quickly at his twin's leg's that wore tight leather pants, fitting against his long legs almost too well. Bulky leather boots adorned his feet and Ichigo glanced up to Shiro's neck, taking in the spiked leather collar as well as the upside down cross that sat tattooed over his brother's heart.

"You look…" Ichigo couldn't seem to find the appropriate words on how to describe how exactly his brother did look, his feelings seemed to be confused.

"Damn good, fuckin' sexy, ya'd fuck me if I weren't cha brother or maybe all of the above? Because I know I would, when did ya get so sexy Ichi?" Turning his head to the side it was Ichigo's turn to let out a cough in embarrassment. He couldn't even begin to explain how wrong this conversation was on so many levels.

"I'm not here to bond or whatever you're trying to do Shiro, I'm here for one thing only and I wish to get it over with as fast as possible."

"Aww your no fun Ichi."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo hissed out, his back suddenly meeting the cool wall as he spoke making him gasp in shock.

"Haven't seen me in twenty years and this is how ya talk to me, I'm hurt Ichi I really am." Swirling golden orbs flashed with heat, heat that Ichigo couldn't seem to place but he found himself bringing up his hands to rest upon Shiro's cool chest.

"Now Shiro is that any way to treat our guest, I don't care if you are brothers. That shit makes me look bad." That was something Ichigo has never experienced before, where his skin tingles at the sound of someone's voice, especially a man's.

Glancing past Shiro's wings, amber eyes widened at the sight before him. Sky blue locks sat styled messily upon who he was assuming to be the kings head. Looking over the man's face Ichigo dubbed him with the only word he could seem to come up with, deadly. Teal eyes roamed hungrily over the angels form, making his skin light with an unknown fire that had Ichigo biting his lip in frustration. Tight leather fit smoothly over the man's muscular form, both chest and legs. The man's top showed off every dip and curve of his chest muscles while four smooth tears ran through the left side of the kings shirt, just between his peck. The shirt dipped into a V that held small metal accents here and there along the shirt. A gray belt sat upon the man's hips, holding up a long sword.

"Well fuck me sideways, I can see why you're an angel but I gotta say I think ya do more tempting then your culture should allow." Ichigo couldn't help but think the same thing as the kings voice wrapped around him. How come no one told him how tempting evil could be? This man practically screamed sin, everything about him oozed sex appeal, something that Ichigo had never experienced before and it was taking quite the toll on his virgin body.

"How about this, ya let me fuck ya and I stop eating human souls, sound like a deal?" This got his attention.

"What?" Both Shiro and Ichigo's voice boomed throughout the great hall causing both men to look at each other, holding both the same look of shock.

"Are you insane?" Ichigo spat out and he watched Shirotoshi move in front of him, turning to view his king as he spoke.

"Grimm I don't think you're really thinkin' this through, this will cause a whole lotta shit that ya don't need, this could start a war." Ichigo listened to his twin try to reason with the blunet and he couldn't help but feel sad. The albino sounded just like he used to, minus the cursing and the slang of course but it had him realizing just how much he actually missed his twin.

"Do you doubt I could fight them Shiro?"

"Ya know that's not what I 'm sayin'." Shiro let out his breath with a hard sigh, knowing that this argument was pointless because his king already had his mind set and when that happened the demon prince always got what he wanted. Turning back to view his twin he took in the angels untouched form, the strong scent of his virgin body seemed to waft around him, arousing his senses ridiculously and making Shiro curse his luck.

Shirotoshi had always known he was not meant to be an angel, his airy light wings felt more of a ball and chain then a symbol of his purity. The more the albino grew the more he realized that he was anything but pure. He had wicked thoughts about his twin, his body seemed to want his coloured replica more and more and as time went on it brought anger and frustration, he knew he would never be able to have his brother, not the way he wanted him. So instead of living in misery he lashed out against the ones around him, crushing and hurting anyone who got in his way, it was around then that he had reacted the way he had. He had found out that him and his twin would require a princess if either of them wished to take over the throne one day, this was the last straw. He would never be able to stand beside his twin and watch him live happily with another person, let alone a woman so he lost it. After meeting the kind and loving princess he went on a rampage, striking the first person who he saw fit and they just so happened to be an innocent angel, he didn't know who he was but he didn't care. After he had done this he was banished to hell and it was here of course that he had met his current king. Grimmjow had instantly grown a liking to the feisty fallen angel, making the albino his royal guard as well as second in command to the throne. Of course this all came with a price, you don't just lose your set of wings for nothing, you're meant to keep them while you're in hell as punishment. There to let everyone know exactly what you are and remind you of what you lost. Grimmjow had been the one to pluck him of his last remaining angelic qualities which was of course his virginity, effectively turning his snowy wings black, turning him into a fallen angel.

"_I know ya want him Shiro, just think about tasting that sweet flesh, it has your body thrumming with want doesn't it?" _Shiro felt his body heat as his king's voice slipped into his mind, he silently cursed the man for being able to speak to him through his mind. It really wasn't helping his current situation, his poor brother didn't stand a chance.

"_Take him up to my room, I'll even let ya have first taste." _Now that was a request that Shiro couldn't ignore.

"Ichi." Confused honey orbs flickered up to stare at Shiro and the albino felt a small shiver travel through him at the sudden connection of their eyes., god how he had missed those eyes.

"Shirotoshi what's going on, there's no way I-" Ichigo's breath suddenly fell from his lungs with a strong whoosh, making his words stop mid-sentence when Shiro's arms wrapped around his body. Glancing up to the albino he felt his nerves tingle at the wide grin the fallen prince sported.

"S-Shiro?"

"Don't worry Ichi, we'll take good care of ya." With that the two disappeared leaving behind a very pleased looking demon king.

"Let the games begin."

**XXX**

Ichigo let out a light huff as his back made contact with something soft, Shiro's arms no longer sat wrapped around him, instead the dark angel sat on top of him straddling his waste and Ichigo couldn't stop the hot blush from rising onto his cheeks. He couldn't help but think how nice the twin's weight seemed against his body and how good it felt to be so close to the man.

"S-Shiro what are you doing?" The orange head listened to the dark chuckle his brother let free, feeling the sound wrap itself around his body, sending a warm sensation throughout his veins. He watched the albino lean forward, pressing his cool chest against his own warm one and he felt the warm breath fall across his ear and neck, tickling him in the most delicious way.

"I think ya should be a little more concerned abou' where we are Ichi. Though I finally got ya alone, it would be a bitch if ya tried to get away." Honey orbs went wide when he felt a warm tongue flick out against his ear, licking along the outer shell and he couldn't help but gasp when the appendage was bitten.

Even though he had listened to Shirotoshi's words his mind seemed to be having the most difficult time trying to process. His mind was being attacked with the most delicious smell that he had never come across, it had his senses awakening something he had never felt before. The scent was dark and rich, spicy with a hint of sweetness and it had his mouth watering for a taste, his stomach clenching with unknown heat.

"You're so sensitive though I was like this my first time as well, ya can't really expect anything else when ya haven't even ever touched yourself." Sweeping his palms across Ichigo's body, Shiro felt along the perk nipples, giving them a good tease and enjoying the way the angel's body tensed at the touch.

"Your bodies feelin' it."

"S-Stop, what a-are you doing?" Ichigo managed to stutter out, only succeeding in bringing his hands up to push against his twin's chest weakly. Since when had he become so weak? He could feel a warm heat that pulsated around him, dancing across his skin but he struggled to try and place it, was it spirit energy? Something like that shouldn't feel so good, it should have him struggling to breathe, to move and act. Well it did have him doing all this but for some odd reason it all felt good, it was a good weak.

"Does my spirit energy feel that good Ichi? See where your energy is more pressure, mines more of a gentle caress that sets your nerves alive, sort a feels like I'm touchin' ya ever where doesn't it?" The albino explained as he brought the angels arms above his head, wrapping one of the twin's silver ribbons that laced over his bicep around his wrists, securing them so he couldn't use his hands.

"Do ya know how long I've wanted this Ichi? I would never have made a good angel, my thoughts were too impure for their own good, ya should never want to fuck your brother into the ground like I wanted to."

"S-Shiro."

"I'll make ya want me Ichi, I'll show ya what you're missin'." With that Shiro brought their lips together, causing his twin to gasp in shock. Bringing his hands down he cupped Ichigo's face, tilting his head to give him better access as he swept his tongue along the angel's lips making him shiver. He could feel the orange heads inexperience as well as the slight struggle to pull away but it was useless, his body had become too engrossed with the sensual feel of the albino's spirit pressure, not knowing what to do. The feeling of his brothers smooth untouched lips had Shiro groaning in pleasure, guiding the angel to relax into his embrace he let himself take in the remarkable taste that was purely Ichigo settle into him.

The orange head currently had no idea how the hell he had ended up the way he was, his mind was currently screaming at him that his brother, his flesh and blood was kissing him! But the loud screaming seemed to be scratchy background noise that his senses wanted to override. The sensual feeling of Shiro's damp tongue snaking its way past his parted lips had his breath hitching, he barely noticed the fact that his hands were currently bound together because his body was becoming overloaded with emotion. His stomach clenched with nerves while his heart pounded against his chest feverishly, wanting to break free and all he could manage to comprehend was how amazing his brother's lips felt against his own. How delightful and satisfying that skilful tongue made his body react the way it was.

Suddenly cool finger tips were tracing along the angel's body, making him tense and shutter at the teasing touch. It wasn't until those fingers grazed over a sensitive curve on his stomach that had him arching into the touch that he was aware of the slight moan he let out. The feeling of Shiro's butt rolling over his crotch had him gasping in shock and the albino chuckling against those sweet lips.

"Ohh ya like this don't cha? Here I thought ya would a put up a bigger fight." Shiro murmured against the orange heads lips making him receive a hard glare, though it was anything but threatening when he sported that dark blush.

"S-Stop it you beast, you're not my brother, my brother wouldn't do this to me!" Ichigo managed to pant out and he watched as golden eyes widened slightly before rolling with annoyance.

"That's where you're wrong Ichi, I am very much your brother and yes I would do this to ya because you're just too sexy for your own damn good." Moving lower along his twin's body, Shiro began to feather kisses and nips along the sensitive flesh causing the berry to arch helpless into the touch. Licking over one of the caramel nipples Shiro watched as Ichigo bit his bottom lip to try and quell the sounds that threatened to spill from his mouth.

_Well this just won't do._

Bringing his hand down the albino slipped his hand beneath the angels pants, loosening the sash as he went and he watched honey orbs fly open along with a sharp moan of shock as his gripped the angels hardened length.

"That's it Ichi moan for me." Giving the length a firm stroke Shiro continued to tease Ichigo's nipples, enjoying the sweet taste of the angel's body.

"U-Uh god!" The rush of heat that flooded in Ichigo's stomach had his hips bucking for more, the sudden pleasure had his fingers gripping the silk sheets bellow him and it was then that he realized hazily that he was in fact on a bed.

"Gods not gonna help ya now Ichi." Within a few strokes the angel was coming, a loud moan flying from his virgin lips that had Shiro's spine tingling for more.

White lights seemed to blind Ichigo as heat erupted in his stomach causing pleasure to flow throughout his body and he couldn't stop the loud moan that trickled from his mouth. A warm euphoria seemed to settle around him and he found himself panting heavily as he came down from his sudden high. He let out a deep moan when he felt Shiro`s tongue glide along his limp length and he could feel his member twitching back to life at the sudden feeling. A deep rumbling moan could be heard above him and Ichigo glanced down to see his twin licking up the seed he had just spilt, his tongue collecting everything that dirtied him and Ichigo couldn`t help but think that that scene did more things to him then he'd like to admit.

Golden orbs glanced up to see the orange head watching him lazily making him grin devilishly up at the angel. Reaching down the albino quickly removed the boots that the angel wore, once they were gone he made way with the white pants as well and he watched the deep blush that began to stain the angels body.

"Shiro what in god's name are you doing, stop it!" Ichigo struggled to pull his body up and away from the hungry gaze of his twin but it was useless. He found himself being pulled and their position's suddenly changing so Ichigo was now seated atop of the albino completely naked.

"Is there really a point in struggling now Ichi? You've already sinned, I've tainted you with my touch, do you really think that this will go unnoticed by our father and brother?"

"You played me into enjoying it."

"With a body as tempting as yours how could I not, besides you liked it. Now how are you gonna explain that to your king or are ya gonna lie on top of it?" Honey orbs darkened to deep pools of amber making Shiro hum in excitement, he was getting to him.

"Bastard."

"Ohh that's it Ichi get angry, ya must be really pissed." A dark growl rose in Ichigo's chest and he brought his fists down to strike his brother only to have them caught. Getting pulled forward against Shrio, Ichigo stared into swirling golden orbs, feeling his anger weaken as he fell helplessly into his brother's gaze.

"Ya want to feel that rush of pleasure again don't cha Ichi? I know ya do, ya wanna feel that sweet heat dance throughout your body, ya wanna feel me, taste me, it's just too good to pass up." Gliding his lips over Ichigo's trembling ones, Shiro whispered against the angel's ear.

"Let go Ichi, just fall."

"No." The word was spoken weakly but the angel's body seemed to melt at the sudden warm breath that trickled into his other ear.

"Yes." Grimmjow brought his hand up and along the angel's spine passing through long orange tresses, making the orange haired twin tremble lightly.

"I'll make you mine Ichigo, we'll make you cry for more."

"S-Stop please."

"There's no escape from me prince, I have you now." Turning his head Ichigo glanced back at the demon king whose cyan eyes smoldered with lust causing him to groan at the words he spoke.

"You can't deny what your body wants prince, not here, we won't let you."

"I-I-" Capturing the strawberries plump lips with his own the bluenet relished in the throaty moan that trickled from the angel. Slipping his tongue into the delicious mouth the demon was pleasantly surprised when the angel meekly let his tongue slip out of his mouth to explore the bluenet's mouth. Sliding his hand up the muscled chest he weaved the chains that hung on the silver collar into his hand along with said collar, giving them a good tug and tearing them off before tossing them to the floor. He could feel the angels wings tremble against his skin as they relaxed, silently retreating back into him.

"You won't be needing that anymore." Bringing up his bound hands Ichigo felt against his bare neck as warm fingers threaded into his hair, gently tugging his head to the side and Ichigo groaned weakly as Grimmjow's tongue traced over his neck.

"You're mine now." With that Grimmjow bit into Ichigo's neck causing the angel to cry out at the sudden action. Sharp fangs pierced into his skin and he watched Shiro lean into him, allowing his tongue peak out past his lips and Ichigo found himself mimicking his twin. Letting their tongues come together lazily, tasting each other before pressing their lips together hungrily.

Between kissing Shiro and having Grimmjow bite and suck on his neck Ichigo found himself at a loss for words let alone thoughts. His body seemed to be unravelling at the seams at the dark pleasure that consumed him and there was nothing he could do except let it happen. He knew somewhere down inside him he was doomed, his body and mind had been tainted and by the hands of a demon and his brother by all people, there was no going back after this, he was helplessly done for.

"Fuck you taste good, you're gonna taste even better after we have ya Ichi." Shiro purred out making his twin whimper.

"Why are you doing this to me Shiro, why?" A wicked cackle broke free of the albino at the angel's words making orang brows furrow in confusion.

"Why? Because I love ya Ichi, a love that's made me mad with want. Like I said I was never really angel material, my thoughts and wants were too corrupted, you made me like this Ichi and now I'm gonna show ya just how much I love ya." Bringing up his hand Shiro tore off the ribbon that held his brother's wrists together, allowing the orange head to place his hands against the albino's chest.

"How about we let him taste ya Shiro?" The demon king announced before placing his hand onto Shiro's shoulder. Letting his nails grow into sharp claws before he sliced across the sensitive flesh that sat upon that fallen angel's shoulder.

"Shit." Shiro hissed out and the action had Ichigo jumping slightly in shock but that shock didn't last long. Soon he was met with a spicy, rich scent that had his mouth watering to taste. Glancing down he noticed the deep cut that lined his twin's pale shoulder and he watched blood trickle down over the flawless skin.

"Taste it." Ichigo could feel Grimmjow pushing his head towards the wound and as he got closer the smell god stronger, making his mind swirl with want.

_Dear god blood should not smell this good, what's wrong with me?_

Flicking out his tongue Ichigo ran the muscle along the bleeding wound and he let out a deep groan at the taste that exploded against his senses. Wrapping his arms around Shiro's chest, Ichigo brought him closer to him, relishing in the cool feeling of the alabaster skin that met his blazing tan form.

"Shit Ichi." Clasping his mouth around the cut Ichigo began to suck back as much of the delicious blood as he could. His mind practically buzzing with pleasure as he did so, the pleasant feeling of Shiro's fingers weaving into his hair had him humming his encouragement.

Grimmjow couldn't help but gaze hungrily at the sight before him, moving his hand against the angels back he gently pushed the two bodies down onto his bed, making Ichigo mumble something incoherently before turning back to gaze at the demon king questioningly.

"Don't worry berry, just relax and enjoy." Moving down the angels form Grimmjow dragged his claws along the albino's side, making him moan heavily at the harsh action. Tearing the tender flesh softly he moved his fingers from man's sides to his leather clad legs, his tongue tracing languidly along the orange heads spine as he did so and he listened to both twin's moan together. Soon the two were bucking their hips against each other, Ichigo craving more of the delicious friction.

Placing his hands against the angel's tight tan globes Grimmjow grinned viciously before spreading them apart. This caused Ichigo to stiffen slightly, pulling away from his brother to gaze back at the bluenet but he was quickly pulled back by Shiro who captured him into a rough kiss. Taking this opportunity Grimmjow moved down to the man's ass, eyeing the angel's virgin hole hungrily before giving it a teasing lick. This had the angel jumping in shock, a mumbled squeak sounding from the two kissing and the bluenet couldn't help but laugh.

"So sensitive." With that he dove into his meal, running his tongue against the orange heads asshole while giving his cheeks a firm squeeze. Pressing his tongue harder into the hole he listened to the small whimper that Ichigo gave off, his hips trying to pull away from the teasing muscle but the demon's grip was unbreakable.

"Stop th-hat it's not right….Ohh sh-shit." Ichigo's sudden change in language had both sinners shaking with laughter. The orange head couldn't help but curse out when the tongue suddenly breached his hole, making him arch slightly while his hips rolled against Shiro's groin.

"Ya like that Ichi?"

"F-Feels strange." That was all Ichigo could mumble out to his twin, pressing his head into the crook of Shiro's neck he allowed his pale twin to touch his body, feeling every dip and curve while finding each spot that had him moaning for more.

"Feels strange yet you're movin' your hips like ya want more."

"N-No."

"Yes." Shirotoshi purred into the orange heads ear, feeling him grip his shoulders tightly as he let out a deep moan. The albino could feel long fingers run along his bloody sides causing him to grunt at the small sting that ran through him. It wasn't until Ichigo arched his back, mouth falling open into a loud cry that he realized what Grimmjow was doing.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from coming, his body automatically becoming over run with pleasure the moment a slick digit joined Grimmjow's greedy tongue. All he could do was pant and moan as two more digits soon joined the single one. A dull pain managed to pass through the rush of pleasure but it didn't seem to matter, in fact it only seemed to make him enjoy it that much more.

"Uhh-nggh." That was all the orange head could make out as he rocked his hips against the demons fingers, no sense of embarrassment seemed to be there, his mind was totally stuffed full of heavenly bliss.

"Look at cha shakin' your ass like that and here ya were tryin' to tell us no? You're just as bad as me Ichi." Shiro announced as he watched his king pull away from his twin giving the angel one last teasing lick before sitting up and removing his shirt. Leaning against the orange head the demon slipped the princes earlobe between his teeth, giving it a teasing nip before husking into his ear.

"Turn around Ichi." Doing as he was told on shaky limbs Ichigo turned himself around till he was sitting with his back facing his brother. Greeting Grimmjow with blushed cheeks, parted kiss bruised lips and a lust filled gaze the king couldn't help but grin.

"Ya look absolutely sinful Ichi." He purred out before reaching up and undoing Shiro's pants, effectively releasing his straining length to the cool room.

Sitting up Shiro gave his twins neck a teasing nip before placing a tender kiss against the abused flesh. Reaching over he let his hand run over the angels rippling muscles causing him to moan, his head lulling back against Shiro's shoulder. Bringing his hand up he smoothed back Ichigo's sweaty bangs, glancing into heat filled amber orbs.

"Are ya ready Ichi?" Whispering into the orange heads ear he received a heated moan when he gripped the man's length.

"P-Please I can't….I want more." Ichigo panted out as he gazed into his brothers eyes, feeling himself shaking as he spoke. He should have listened to Mugetsu, he shouldn't have come but now he was here and he was so irrevocably lost in the sin around him, he couldn't stop, no he didn't want them to stop.

"As ya wish love." With that Shiro placed his arms underneath Ichigo's legs, lifting him up so he would be able to line him and his king with Ichigo's entrance.

Bringing his hands up the orange head placed them against Grimmjow's body, smoothing his palm over the demon's rippling muscles and he had never really thought a man could be this enticing. He had always thought of his brothers as handsome men but he had never necessarily thought of them in a sexual way but with this bluenet it was almost impossible not to. Looking into azure orbs Ichigo saw things that had his stomach doing flip flops. The deep hunger that rolled throw his eyes, a scary amount of sin and death practically rolled off the man making Ichigo's head spin and all he could do was get lost in them.

"This is probably gonna hurt at first but don't worry, we'll make sure ya enjoy it." Giving them a slight nod Ichigo allowed the two to guide him down onto their members.

At the initial feeling of their members Ichigo couldn't help but tense. He knew how sex worked between a man and a woman, knew that it was possible for them to have sex but the sudden thought of something like a penis going into his ass had him stiffening in fear, not to mention there was two of them! He didn't know who the first to enter him was but it didn't really matter, because the moment the head breached his opening Ichigo was letting out a small whimper at the sharp pain that tore through his back side.

Grimmjow let out a sharp hiss as he slid into the angel's ass, breaching his virgin hole and he let the male slide down slowly before gasping when Shiro suddenly dropped him the rest of the way. This had the orange head letting out a sharp cry in pain, his nails practically tearing into Grimmjow's back making him grunt at the small pain.

"It fucking hurts." Ichigo whimpered out making the both of them snort slightly which in turn earned them a very dark glare, or at least Grimmjow did.

"Sorry but it's just amusing when ya swear."

"Just shut up and do something to make this pain go away!" Ichigo growled out making Shiro bite his lip to keep back his laughter. A pissed off Ichigo was just too cute for words, not to mention he was pretty sure his angel status had officially been removed.

"Yes sir." With that Grimmjow hooked his arms under Ichigo's legs, pulling him up slowly before pushing him back down. The bluenet began to set a steady rhythm and he watched as Ichigo's facial expression began to go from strained to relaxed and finally to a sexy look of pleasure.

"Yes r-right there!" Ichigo screamed out, the sudden rush of blinding pleasure that raced through him had his toes curling and his body tensing for more.

"Right here?" Grimmjow asked with a bit of laughter as he struck the orange heads prostate repeatedly, watching the angel writhe in his hold, tan legs wrapping around the demons waist as he rocked his hips for more.

"Don't forget about me now Ichi." Shiro purred as he grabbed a hold of Ichigo's rocking hips causing the prince to whimper at the sudden pause in motion. Though it didn't last long as his eyes rolled back into his head as Shiro's thick, wet member began to slowly slip into him, pressing against Grimmjow's as he did so.

"F-Fucck g-uh!" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's mouth grew slack from the sudden pressure of Shiro pushing into him. His pink tongue rolling lazily out of his mouth making Grimmjow snicker before reaching up and grabbing hold of the pink muscle.

"Does it feel good Ichi cause ya look like a dirty little whore ya know that? Big difference from the pure, clean angel ya came here as." Grimmjow taunted teasingly as he gripped the orange heads weeping length, running his nail along the slit causing Ichigo to buck helplessly.

"Fucking hell Ichi ya feel amazing." Shiro murmured against his twin's sweaty neck, licking along the tender column before giving a playful nip. Holding the helpless berry in place the two pulled out slowly before slamming back into the orange heads abused hole. A loud moan tore from the princes lips as the two began there ruthless pace, egging the men on to go faster and harder.

"H-Harder, harder!" Ichigo managed to slur out as he was fucked to the point that his legs were becoming numb from brutal actions of the two demons. A low animalistic growl tore from Grimmjow's lips while Shiro grunted loudly as he snapped his hips forward faster, creating a loud cry from the orange head as he came for the third time that night.

"Ahhhh yes!" Ichigo screamed as his body practically bent backwards, his orgasm shooting roughly from his body making him tremble against the two men. White lights danced before his eyes while his body tingled and tightened as pure ecstasy racked his form.

"Shit!"

"Fuck Ichi!" The two men grunted out as the angel's body milked them dry and after a few spastic thrusts the two were coming as well. Cum and blood dripped down there spent lengths and out of Ichigo's hole as they gently pulled out, all three of them collapsing onto the bed as they rode out there orgasmic high.

"That was amazin'." Shiro panted out, his arms coming to wrest around Ichigo's waist lazily and he watched Grimmjow's eyes flicker over to his as he spoke.

"That was an understatement."

Both of them moved there gaze down suddenly when they were met with a soft snore that trickled softly between them. Shiro couldn't help but grin at the sleeping form of his brother, the sight seemed to be just too good for words. Pulling himself closer to the sleeping berry he listened to Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle.

"Ya happy now Shiro?" The king asked his guard as he ran his fingers through the albino's snowy white locks, a small smile gracing his features as golden eyes shined up at him.

"Thank ya Grimm, I know you're puttin' a lot on the line by doin' this for me but-"

"Hey like I said before do you think I can't handle it? Besides now I got myself two sexy fallen angel's instead of just one, who's complaining?" The demon waved off as he played with the albino's locks lazily and he listened to him hum in contentment before speaking one last time.

"I just hope Ichi doesn't hate me, seeing as how we had to lie and all to get 'im down here." Pausing for a second Grimmjow glanced down to see the warm smile that decorated the newly fallen angel's lips and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry so much Shiro, something tells me he's going to be more than happy living here."


	5. Possessive Love

**A/N: *dead* Yes that has been me for the past two weeks or so lol! Sorry for the long wait guys, but now that I got these two requests done I can hop on to my actual stories ^^ This story was requested by Mayuzu, hope you like it~! I had lots of fun writing this today =D**

**Warnings: Smut, Yaoi, harsh language as well as…Oh god a lot of stuff you guys know the deal! Please be cautious before you read lol!**

**Please review as always! **

**Possessive Love**

"He's mine!" Cyan and gold blazed at each other as the two gang leaders growled out there claim, causing the orange haired man between them puff up in annoyance like an agitated blow fish.

The fight for the fiery orange head had been an ongoing battle between Grimmjow and Shirosaki, two men who road in different crowds though sat within the same field of work. Ichigo, no more than an innocent bystander with a tough attitude caught himself up in some mixed up love triangle between the two. He had no idea the two were the leaders of two of the most well-known gangs in the country of Japan, the Pantera's and the Hollows. He had been knew to Tokyo when he bumped into each of the men on separate occasions, back then he knew nothing of their job preferences, he also found no harm in a few dates between the two. Ichigo was a single man, not looking for anything serious at the moment but fun was in his category of things to do so when the two, extremely handsome men approached him with offers he immediately agreed. Now he was stuck in between the two males who were currently on the verge of tearing into each other's throats. Hypothetically speaking of course, the two hadn't actually gotten that close to each other yet, both at least seven feet away from each other, poor strawberry stuck in the middle without a clue what to do.

The problem had all started when Ichigo had agreed to go out for dinner with Grimmjow to this new restaurant that had opened up in the city. It was tonight that he would make the point of cutting off all ties with Grimmjow, announcing that he wasn't quite sure he felt that comfortable dating a gangster. That was until they ran into a very pissed off looking albino, golden orbs shimmering with a killer aura as he stared at Grimmjow who stood with his arm around Ichigo's waist. It was there in the middle of Ichigo's apartment building hallway that the fight broke out. Not wanting any fists to fly he stepped in between the two, trying his best to keep them as far apart as possible. These two had bad tempers as it was, he didn't want to know what they fighting skills were like, especially in the middle of his apartment building.

He had only found out about this a couple days ago and he made note that if Shirosaki or Grimmjow were to call him again for what would both be there fifth date he would make it known and tell them he couldn't see either of them anymore. Before finding this out though Ichigo had begun to notice that he was in fact falling for the two men, both of them. They were both different and unique in their own ways, had special qualities about them as well as things that Ichigo found made his heart flutter slightly, though they were oddly similar as well. This had never happened before, he hadn't intended to repeatedly sleep with the two of them but he found himself more than swept away by them, it was unbelievably alarming, these men couldn't be that amazing, something had to be wrong and oh how right he was. When he told his friend Renji about his situation Renji had only confirmed his suspicions when he told him exactly what he had over heard about these men, or rather criminals. He by no mean felt threatened by them, he knew they wouldn't hurt him with the way they treated him, they had too much respect for him to do so, or at least that's what he thought.

"Oi I'm not anybody's you got that, nobody owns me, I'm my own person!" Ichigo spat out venomously as he stood between the two men.

"Are you stupid, how the fuck could he be yours when he's dating me ya fuckin' snowflake?" Grimmjow questioned, completely ignoring Ichigo's words as he cocked a well groomed, sky blue brow at the snowy haired albino.

"What the fuck didja just call me blueberry?" Dark growls spun between the gang leaders and Ichigo let out a frustrated groan as he brought his hands up to his shaggy tangerine hair, yanking roughly while refraining from letting his own temper get the best of him. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of these two, he had to put his foot down and fast, at least before guns were pulled because that would be bad.

"Listen to me, you two need to stop!" Ichigo practically yelled out, his voice commanding and causing the two to stop for a second, turning there fierce gazes on him which almost had him regretting calling attention to himself.

"This has nothin' ta do with ya Ichi, it's between me and this smurf over 'ere."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya, fuckin' snow ball!"

"No stop, whatever the hell you guys have to do you can do it elsewhere because I want nothing to do with it. I'm sorry it came to this but I have no interest in dating some gang leader, I just wanted this to be fun and easy, not suddenly get involved in crime!" Ichigo hurriedly spoke as he made his way to his unlocked apartment door, that was as far as him and Grimmjow had gotten to getting inside before Shirosaki had appeared.

"Please don't bother with me anymore! I have no interest in getting involved in you two anymore than I already have." With that the orange head walked into his two bedroom apartment, slamming the door on the two very shocked gangsters.

"Wait a second, he can't be fuckin' serious." Grimmjow bit out viciously, cyan eyes burning with anger as he viewed the now closed and locked door.

"Apparently he is." Glancing back at the albino Grimmjow took in the bland look that he held, eyes staring straight passed him and to the black apartment door that held his boyfriend, or rather their boyfriend. The thought that Ichigo had been dating the both of them at the same time had his blood boiling, not only that but he dared think that he could just toss them to the curb like Tuesdays garbage?

"If he thinks this is fuckin' over he's got another thing comin'."

"It seems we've been played Grimmjow, what do ya think we should do?" Shiro spoke over Grimmjow's curse, alerting the bluenette to glance back at him.

Cocking a brow at the snowy haired male Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder exactly what he had in mind. They had known each other for quite a while now, there two opposing gangs causing quite a ruckus around the cities of Japan, never going as far as to tread onto each other's territory, unless of course someone wanted to die, than either of them would be more than happy to grant their wish. To say the two despised each other would be a little harsh, they just didn't get along much that's all. People liked to say they were more alike than they thought, those people usually ended up with a hole in there chest. So the thought of Shiro actually contemplating they should work together was more than a mystery to Grimmjow, though this was different circumstances. The two of them had been led around by the orange head, they had come to claim him as their own only to have him toss them away with the thought of getting rid of them, how stupid could he be to think he could get away from them?

"I say we teach 'im a little lesson in who he belongs to, though I'd like to know how exactly you expect this to work." Grimmjow responded, shoving his hands into his black dress slacks as he watched the albino turn away from him, signalling him to follow with a wave of his hand.

"We don't agree on too many things Grimmjow but apparently the one thing we do agree on is our men. I have no intention of lettin' Ichi go and I know ya think the same way so unless we want to shoot each other right here and now and see who dies first, I say were gonna be takin' the strawberry together, what do ya say?" Letting out a loud snort at the snowflakes reasoning's the bluenet shook his head a little with thought.

"I say you're a fuckin' idiot but maybe this won't be such a bad idea, I mean if the strawberry wants to date the both of us at the same time than we'll just have to make 'im _ours._" The evil glint in azure orbs did not go unseen by Shiro and he couldn't help the crazy grin that spread across his face.

"We got ourselves a deal Jeagerjaques."

**XXX**

A small moan trickled from his lips as Ichigo shifted against his cotton bed spread, the soft feeling of hands caressing his body had his dream like state rushing with pleasure. His body was uniquely sensitive making the tender touches send shocks of pleasure straight to his groin, his toes curling with the mild pleasure that danced across his body. He could feel cool fingers run over his hardened nipples while warm ones played along the inside of his thighs, pushing up past his silk boxers causing him to shiver.

A dark chuckle trickled into his ears that had his senses suddenly shifting to remove himself from his dream, signalling it was time to wake up but he didn't want to, he was enjoying the pleasant touch of the many hands too much. The same warm hand that had been on his right thigh now slipped over his crotch, running up his hardened length that stood straining against the soft fabric making him buck his hips slightly while a breathy moan fell from his lips.

"Even while sleepin' ya 'ave quite the slutty body don't cha Ichi?" The sudden speech of the sinister baritone had Ichigo pulling himself completely from his heady dream, making him gasp suddenly when his eyes came to focus on the sparkling golden orbs that gazed back at him.

"S-Shiro?" Was all Ichigo could crack out before smooth white lips came crashing down onto his, silencing any other words he had to yell out.

A warm tongue invaded Ichigo's mouth making him groan in his still drowsy state, warm butterscotch eyes fluttered closed as the tongue roamed every corner it could reach. His tongue was sucked into Shiro's mouth, having the albino give the muscle a long suck as his fingers toyed with sensitive nipples, making Ichigo arch into the touch.

"Ya really think ya can get away from us Ichi? Ya don't have a choice because we're gonna make ya ours." Shiro spoke darkly as he let Ichigo's lips free, moving on to the orange heads tan neck next. Running his tongue along the smooth skin, the albino teased the strawberries skin before biting down roughly into the skin, sinking his teeth in and making Ichigo scream at the sudden pain that pierced his neck. Though the pain morphed into pleasure when the wound was suddenly sucked tenderly, a warm hand became known as it wrapped around his stiff member, making Ichigo buck helplessly into the touch.

"S-Stop." His mind was rushing into sensory overload, fuzzy with heat and pleasure in his groggy state. The warm hand that stroked him seemed to know exactly what to do and Ichigo found it too hard to lift his head from the pillow to see exactly who he was who was touching him, though in the back of his dreary mind he had a pretty good idea who it was, though it was only confirmed when the man spoke up.

"It seems ya got yourself into quite the position Ichi, were gonna make ya ours, no one will touch ya as long as we have our claim on ya." Grimmjow's sexy voice drove right to his crotch, playing against his skin with a lecherous hunger.

Between Shiro's teasing fingers, curious tongue and Grimmjow's skilful hands Ichigo couldn't seem to tell left from right, his body overflowing with heat and making his senses numb with pleasure. The way they were toying with him had him on the brink of release, his orgasm coming hard and fast and before he could even make any more protests, he was letting himself go with a strangled moan that bounced loudly against his bedroom walls, making his ears burn from the wanton sound. His release decorated his heaving chest and he couldn't help but groan at the feeling of two hungry tongues running along his dirtied skin, lapping up the cum with teasing strokes that had his muscles twitching reflexively.

"Whatta ya think Grimm, how does our berry taste?" Shiro questioned as he gazed up at the panting berry, his eyes becoming heated with the delicious image before him.

"Mmmm a little too good if ya ask me, I mean look at this face, he's just askin' to be fucked." To make it even more known Grimmjow yanked the berries head up by his hair, not missing the pained hiss that he let out as a result.

"What the hell are you guys doing, are you two insane?" Ichigo bit out as he finally began to compose himself, glancing between both males and he had to bite back a small groan that threatened to spill free at the sight.

Both men sat in nothing but a pair of boxers, Grimmjow's hair sat in its usual messy spikes while Shiro's own spikey hair sat smooth and evenly done on top of his head. Their muscled bodies sat gleaming teasingly in the moon light that spilled into through Ichigo's window, allowing him to take in every detail of their glorious bodies. Practically pushing any question of what the two gang leaders were thinking or doing when they broke into his apartment.

_Shit I'm so screwed._

"Do ya really need to ask Ichi, neither of us are gonna give ya up so we decided to share ya." Shiro answered, immediately pulling the orange head out of his inner musings.

"Are you crazy, I'm not some stuffed toy you two can share, I'm a human for fucksakes, I don't split two ways!" Pulling Ichigo's head so he would face him, Grimmjow let out a dark growl as he brought his face closer to Ichigo's making the orange head push against him in an attempt to get away, but his grip was too strong.

"I don't think ya get it Ichigo, ya don't get a say in this."

"So what you're gonna rape me?" This question had both men letting out large woops of laughter making Ichigo glare heatedly at the two of them.

"Ya sort of need to be unwilling to call it rape Ichi and trust me, even if ya might put up a fight at first you'll be begging for it in the end." With those final words Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's, grinning at the mumbled curse his strawberry let out as their lips melded together.

The heat that Grimmjow held in his kiss had Ichigo's heart threatening to break free of his chest, causing his breathing to hitch and his nails to dig into the bluenet's shoulders in frustration. Clamping his lips together Ichigo refused to have the beast enter his mouth but when he felt his boxers suddenly get pulled off of him his attention was pulled away, allowing the bastard full range of his mouth. Grimmjow's kiss was rough and possessive, making Ichigo groan helplessly at the greedy tongue that roamed his mouth. Running his tongue over Grimmjow's teeth he felt his tongue press against the bluenet's sharp canines, nicking his tongue in the process and he whimpered at the sharp sting it created. Finally after what seemed forever the the bluent finally allowed them to pull apart, leaving nothing more than a trail of salvia connecting the two.

"How about we get this show on the road Shiro?" Grimmjow announced with a dangerous grin that ate away at his face. The image sent shivers along Ichigo's spine though he didn't have time to think about what exact danger it held.

"Ah what are you doing?" Ichigo called out suddenly when he was flipped onto his stomach by Shiro, making him fall face first into Grimmjow's lap, causing him to blush fiercely when he was brought face to face with the blunet's weeping cock.

"Itdakimasu." Shiro announced jokingly as he gazed over Ichigo's ass hungrily, spreading tan cheeks to reveal a twitching hole that seemed to tease him so evilly.

"Wait no sto-ah!" Ichigo's eyes went wide when his hole was met with Shiro's tongue, gliding over it teasingly and making his body arch away from the bed, muscles clench as shivers ran up his spine. Strong arms trembled as the orange head tried to right himself and pull away from the lewd tongue but strong hands kept him in place.

"Stop." Ichigo groaned out in a mixture of anger and pleasure, anger that he couldn't seem to will his body to work the way he wanted to and deep pleasure in the fact that these two men wanted him, his damn emotions were so frustrating.

A deep moan tumbled from Ichigo's lips, making him bite down on his bottom lip to help keep the wanton sounds from escaping him as Shiro's tongue snaked its way inside him. Panting heavily he found his head pressing into a warm thigh, the heavy scent of sex mixed in with a woody, spicy scent had his eyes fluttering open to glance in front of him to view Grimmjow's straining member. The sight of the bluenet's thick member standing before him, pre cum dripping from the tip and down the shaft had Ichigo's mouth watering for a taste. Licking his lips hungrily he listened to a soft chuckle that sounded from the man before him.

"Ya wanna taste babe?" Watching Grimmjow run his finger along his member to gather up as much pre cum as he could, he couldn't help but flick his tongue over the dirtied digit for a taste.

"Is that good Ichi, does it make ya want more?" Sucking the finger into his mouth, Ichigo let his tongue wrap around the digit lewdly while letting a heavy moan drip free when a finger was suddenly added along with Shiro's tongue.

"Ah Grimm." Ichigo panted out as Grimmjow slipped out Ichigo's tongue, snagging a hold of the orange heads teasing muscle and giving it a small pinch as he pulled it free from his mouth.

"How about ya put this nasty tongue to good use Ichi and suck my cock." Gazing into sinister azure orbs Ichigo felt heat run throughout his body as they gazed at him, hungry and feral making the small fight he had inside him crumble helplessly just like his arms that gave out on him as Shiro stretched him open.

Reaching forward Ichigo let his hand grip onto Grimmjow's heated shaft, giving it a firm stroke before letting his tongue flick over the head, gathering beads of pre cum as he did so. Dipping the tip of his tongue into the clit, the orange head let out a soft hum as he wrapped his lips around the head of the bluent's cock. Hollowing out his cheeks so he could take more into his mouth, Ichigo sucked in Grimmjow's large member, letting a moan vibrate through his mouth as he wrapped his pierced tongue around the member, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm as he sucked on the member like a pro.

"Ahh yeah Ichi, that's it take it all in." Guiding Ichigo's head down further, Grimmjow relished in the way the orange head relaxed his throat muscles, opening up to take him down his throat.

"Ya like that don't cha babe, taking it deep like a good for nothin' cock slut." The harsh words had Ichigo shivering with pleasure, suddenly his eyes opened with a swift snap, his loud moan becoming garbled and choked the moment Shiro found his prostate. Digging his fingers into Grimmjow's thighs he couldn't stop the movement his hips created as Shiro ruthlessly abused his prostate, his own cock once again thrumming for release.

"I think he's pretty ready Grimm, wanna grab the lube from the night stand over there?" Giving Shiro a level and annoyed look that clearly said 'dude I'm getting my dick sucked here and ya want me to grab you lube? Go fuck yourself.'

"I mean I could always take 'im dry…." Shiro trailed off as he positioned himself behind the orange head, watching the way the body before him stiffened and probably panicked at the sudden thought. Letting out an annoyed growl Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off of his cock before reaching over and snatching the lube from the nightstand, throwing it at Shiro who caught it effortlessly with a slight smirk.

"Why thank ya blueberry." Glancing up to see a snarling bluenet, Ichigo give the gang leaders cock a firm stroke to distract him from the teasing albino. This had Grimmjow letting out a deep moan, turning his attention to the alluring strawberry who held a heated gaze.

"Don't let him get to you Grimmjow he's like this with everyone." This got Ichigo a hard smack to the ass, dealt directly from Shiro, earning a sharp gasp in return.

"That's not very nice to go around ruinin' my fun Ichi, and here I was gonna be nice." With those final words Shiro aligned himself with the orange head's hole before slamming into the hilt. This had Ichigo seeing stars as his prostate was struck dead on, a loud moan tearing from his mouth while his grip tightened around Grimmjow's cock.

"A-Ah Ichi not so hard, fuck are ya trying to squeeze the life out of me?" Grimmjow was given no response except the loosening of Ichigo's grip, along with the sharp sound of skin slapping skin as Shiro continuously pounded into the orange heads ass.

"Fu-fuck Shiro s-slow down, y-your gon-nggh ah!"

A sinister grin spread across Shirosaki's face as he watched the orange head whimper and cry in front of him, the rough abuse to his prostate was quickly breaking him apart just the way Shiro wanted. Wrapping an arm around the berries waist he pulled him back against him, make Ichigo gasp in shock at the switch of positions. Now with the berry practically siting on him, the albino leaned back while spreading Ichigo's legs apart, giving the bluenet quite the view of _their_ delicious berry.

"Common Grimm, berries waitin'." Watching the deep hunger darken azure orbs Shiro felt his heart beat pick up at the sexy look on the bluenet's face.

"W-Wait guys you don't mean that…." Ichigo's words trailed off at the sight of Grimmjow slinking towards them on the bed, the look of a predator deep in his eyes as he viewed them, and Ichigo felt himself tighten up at the thought of having both of them deep inside of him.

"Get ready to scream Ichi." Grimmjow purred as he lined himself at the orange heads entrance, taking grip of his own cock as well as Ichigo's as he began to push in. Giving Ichigo light strokes as he slowly entered him, trying his best to make it as painless as possible.

"O-Oh god!"

Shiro watched as Ichigo's head lulled back against his shoulder, eyes shut tight as the bluenet slowly entered him causing his hole to stretch to the point that it had tears breaking free from his eyes. Bending down the albino began placing soft kisses against tan shoulders, sucking and nibbling against the orange heads neck and ear lobe, causing Ichigo to let out a shuttered moan.

"Fuckin god." Grimmjow panted out as he finally seated himself completely into the orange head, sweat had broken out against his brow as he took in the deep air tight grip Ichigo's ass held against both of their cocks. Glancing up at the albino, gold on black eyes locked with heated azure orbs and Grimmjow couldn't help the small grin he gave his old acquaintance.

"I gotta admit Shirosaki, this was a pretty good idea." A small hum drifted from Shiro's lips before he leaned in even further capturing the bluenet into a heated lip lock. Grimmjow's eyes were wide in shock before he felt Shiro's long tongue delve into his mouth, making him groan in pleasure. Letting his eyes flicker closed Grimmjow brought his hand up to lace his fingers through silky white locks, pulling slightly on them making the albino purr in delight.

_God if he didn't top I might actually fuck 'im. _

Both of the seme's thoughts were pulled to a halt when there uke began to grind his hips impatiently, beginning to get annoyed with the lack of attention on himself. Both men let out soft groans by the sudden movement, pulling apart to gaze at the flushed face of their boyfriend.

"Are you guys gonna sit here all day or are you actually gonna fuck me and make me yours?" Ichigo asked with a cocked brow making both men let out dark chuckles, suddenly setting loose a dark aura throughout the bedroom that had Ichigo gulping, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Well who are we to deny ya when you're so damn eager eh Grimm?"

"Exactly Shiro, since ya want us so bad Ichi we'll give it to ya nice and hard."

Loud screams, moans and grunts of pleasure flew throughout the room, mixed with the lewd sounds of skin smacking skin and the heady scent of sex had Ichigo's body and mind reacting for more. His mouth hung open as he moaned sensually, heavy lidded eyes gazing at the ceiling as his body was attacked ruthlessly by the two gang leaders. Lips, fingers, tongues and teeth all touched him and he listened to the deep groans and growls the fell from the two men's lips, making shiver at the dark sounds.

"Mine." Grimmjow growled out as he bit down into Ichigo's shoulder, sharp canines tearing into the sensitive flesh easily and the bluenet let out a deep moan as he lapped at the wounded flesh.

The sharp pain that raced through Ichigo's shoulder from Grimmjow's fierce bite mixed with the hard repeated strikes against his prostate had Ichigo unravelling at the seams. Bright lights flashed through his eyes as he let out a wanton scream, his body trembling as his orgasm tore through him causing the two gang leaders two curse out softly as he tightened around them.

"Fuck!" Both men cursed out as the velvet heat tightened around there lengths even more, halting their actions completely as the action forced them over the edge and into their own intoxicating orgasms.

All three of them collapsed onto the bed into a heap of panting bodies, legs intertwined as they struggled to gain back the breaths they had lost. Ichigo let out a tired whimper as the two pulled out of him, allowing there seed to spill out of him and down his legs and onto his bed.

"Mmm amazing." Ichigo mumbled and he felt strong arms begin to pull him in before a swift smack and yelp sounded throughout the room

"Ya fuckin' asshole do ya wanna die!" Grimmjow snarled out, eyes blazing dangerously at the albino who was currently glaring daggers of his own at the bluenet.

"I wanna cuddle 'im ya can wait your turn." Shiro explained plainly before pulling Ichigo into his hold, but it didn't last long until Ichigo was being pulled back into Grimmjow's arms roughly.

"Ya can wait your own turn snowball, ya came first so I got dibs."

"When the fuck did ya make up tha' rule, fuckin' stupid!"

The two continued to bicker causing a small twitch to form in Ichigo's eye, letting out a small breath he continued to allow himself to be pulled back and forth until finally he snapped. Grabbing the two by the back of their heads he brought their heads together, smacking them with one hard thunk and knocking them both out.

"Oh look you're hard heads are good for something, maybe now you two will be able to finally agree on something." Letting out a long stream of air Ichigo settled back down in between the two, suddenly feeling sleep pulling him back under and he let out a long groan.

_I think I just got myself two children for boyfriends, what a pain. _

Even though he thought that Ichigo couldn't help but snuggle into the two unconscious bodies with a small smirk pulling at his lips.

_Okay maybe it's not so bad_.


	6. Secret Fetish

**A/N: So this is a little bit of a leap for me o.O I've never written sex where a dominatrix is involved so I hope this turned out alright….I know its not as…Violent as I could make it but trying to make it where Grimmjow's the submissive one is quite difficult to be honest. This is overly OOC so be warned, Grimm is the submissive uke and if this isn't your cup of tea than I'm sorry. I do like to see Grimm as an uke every now and then, I can't help it, I think it's a sexy sight to behold. Anyway~ enough babbling, this was a request given to me by LeSinner, I hope, really hope I did it justice *goes and hides and waits for reviews* Also if uke Grimm isn't your cup of tea please don't bitch, I don't really care. This was a request and I was more than happy to do it up, plus I really enjoyed doing it =D **

**Warnings: Uke Grimm/Seme Ichi, violence, bad language, S&M, quite a long list, hope you guys like xD**

**Next request to be done, Kurosaki9 who wants an assassin story to be done up *evil grin* oh god I'm so excited for this *puts on thinking cap* **

**Please review! **

**Secret Fetish **

Turquoise eyes watched the steady blur of orange rush back and forth from the man's bedroom to the living room, grabbing everything the orange head would need for work and Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a bored sigh at the man's action.

"You're seriously going to work on a Saturday and leaving me here to fend for myself, again?" The bluenette complained for what must have been the tenth time that night. Not that he really cared but it was a Saturday and it was the third time in three weeks that he had been ditched by his best friend, it was starting to get annoying.

"I'm sorry man but I have obligations and the one guy didn't show up again, what do you want me to do? Not all of us can work at our dad's business making the big bucks, not that I'm saying your money isn't well earned but ya know what I mean." Ichigo explained making the bluenette roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Ya know ya could always come work for my old man to, you'd be perfect for the job and the money would help pay for your tuition debt easily."

"For the last time Grimmjow, I am not going to do that. You know how I feel about that and besides, I like my job."

"Working at a twenty four hour help line? Yeah you would like being cooped up inside for hours on end, what the fuck kind of job is that?" Grimmjow snorted out from the couch as he questioned the orange head which only had the man laughing.

"I like it so leave it alone asshole, I don't judge your job so don't judge mine."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, always helping others but never helping yourself. You seriously need to look at the big picture man, a helpline job isn't going to pay the bills and we're not going to be living together forever man, ya need to think about the future." Suddenly the orange blur came to a standstill and Grimmjow glanced up to find wide honey orbs staring at him in shock, looking almost hurt and he couldn't help but furrow his brows in wonder.

"Y-You mean were not going to be together…Forever?" Ichigo asked in a soft, hurt tone making Grimmjow growl out before tossing a pillow at the idiots head.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here, fuckin' annoying." Laughter filled the medium sized apartment making Grimmjow crack a smile. He always hated how stupid the damn strawberry could be with stuff like that. They had been friends for almost all their lives, knowing absolutely everything there was about each other and when it came down to it were pretty inseparable. But as god would have it they were only best friends, nothing more and if anything Ichigo looked at him as a brother and nothing more, which sucked giant horse dick if you asked Grimmjow.

"See you later sweetie, don't wait up~" Ichigo announced in a teasing tone as he came around and planted a soft kiss on Grimmjow's cheek, making have to hold down a sudden rising blush.

"Get lost berry, who the fuck would wait up for your sorry ass!"

"Love you too Grimm." With that Ichigo left, knapsack in hand making Grimmjow growl in annoyance before he flopped down onto the suede couch he sat on and stuffing his face into the soft pillow the Ichigo always held onto when he sat on the couch. Breathing deeply, Grimmjow took in the spicy scent of his best friend, relishing in the warm feeling that ran through him at the smell before letting out a long groan.

"Fuck I'm sad."

After a good hour or so of flicking through lousy TV shows, Grimmjow found himself drifting off into his own thoughts. He quickly found those thoughts leading in the direction of Ichigo, honey orbs twinkling with mirth the way they always did when he talked to the bluenette along with that crooked grin of his that always seemed to make Grimmjow's heart skip a beat or two. Then of course there was that body of his, usually Grimmjow found himself going for smaller men but Ichigo was different, Ichigo was perfect. From his shaggy tangerine hair to his sculpted six pack, every inch of him was mouth-watering.

"Shit." Flicking his eyes open Grimmjow eyes his now very hard dick that was currently straining against his jeans.

"This is what my fucking Saturday consists of? Fuckin' fantasizing over my best friend who probably would never look at me like that, ever?"

_Yes this is so very productive Grimmjow, stroking your cock dry with your tears, ya that'd make Ichigo want your ass. _

Letting out a fierce growl at his inner ramblings Grimmjow got to his feet, grabbing his phone as he quickly punched the number into his key pad before he pressed speaker and tossed the cell onto the coffee table.

"Sup bitch?" Readjusting himself as he took a seat Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the man's antics.

"Bored, horny and in need of your cock." The silvery laughter that rang through the receiver had Grimmjow growling in annoyance.

"Aww did da sweet berry leave ya ass all hot and bothered once again or did ya do it to yer self this time?"

"Shut the fuck up Shiro and get your white ass over here." The last thing Grimmjow wanted to deal with was the albino's choice of humour, knowing his sorry ass would become the bunt of his jokes of course.

"Sorry blueberry but I'm busy tonight but I got a place ya can call if your desperate, desperate meaning would you be willing to pay for it?" Letting out a long stream of curses the blunette brought his hands up to his face, scrubbing over his suddenly fatigued eyes.

_Am I really that desperate that I'm willing to pay for it?_

"They're pro's at tha' shit, trust me I used ta work for them a while back ta pay the bills. They'll make ya scream dat's fer sure." A sudden rush at the prospect had heat swarming Grimmjow's crotch and all he could do was mumble out few words of agreement.

After giving the bluenette the number and a few explanations of what exactly the price ranges were and everything they did, which from the sounds of things was pretty much everything. In fact there were a few things on that list that even had Grimmjow squirming in his seat, S and M was one thing but mutilation to the body with hooks and shit was something he could never understand, that was taking pleasurable pain to a whole new level that he really didn't want to experience.

"Remember da safety words strawberry!" Shutting the phone with a hard snap Grimmjow stared down at the number and began to roll his options through his mind. He could one, stay home and jerk off to the thought of Ichigo or he could two, call this place up and get his needs satisfied well thinking of Ichigo. Personally number two sounded pretty damn good even if it was a bit humiliating.

Snatching his phone back up once again he quickly dialled the number he was given and held his breath as he waited for someone to answer.

_I swear to god if this was some fucked up joke Shiro is pulling the next time I see him I'm going to rip his testicles out and shove them down his fucking throat._

"Yoruichi's secrete fetish's how can I help you this evening?" The perky female voice on the line had Grimmjow's back straightening a great deal and he sat paused for a good deal of time, suddenly feeling his plan start to back fire on him.

"Hello, are you there? " Giving his head a good shake Grimmjow finally coughed out the stupid frog on his throat and spoke.

"Sorry wrong number."

"Oh no I think you have the right number honey, don't worry I can assure you that everything that is done in my business is extremely confidential but if your minds made up than I'll wish you a great day sir." The woman didn't hang up but she waited for Grimmjow to do so, which he suddenly found very difficult to do.

What exactly was he so afraid of, someone finding out at work or maybe his information getting leaked out? The woman just said that everything was confidential so the last one was probably not going to happen and as for the people at work, since when the fuck did he care what the fuck they thought?

"Excuse me but are you still there?"

"Yeah." Letting his voice flow out of him Grimmjow let out a deep sigh before continuing.

_Fuck it Grimmjow just do it, let's get your cock wet!_

"Well then I'll take that as you would like to request someone for the night, what exactly can I help you with tonight sir?"

"I'd like to order a Dominatrix for the night."

**XXX**

Walking up the long hallway of the expensive looking hotel Ichigo made his way to room 214F or as the hotel liked to call it, the Kings suite. Taking one more glance over the key card the orange head slipped the card into the slot and opened the door after it beeped green. His boss had informed him to let himself in and to make himself comfortable and when he walked in he could hear the shower blasting from the bathroom. Letting out a soft string of air Ichigo took off his jacket before tossing on his hat to complete his outfit. He had been given the information of his client for the night and had read that he liked cops and military style uniforms, so Ichigo dressed in a mixture of both by combining black slacks along with a white button up and black tie. He wore a black military style jacket that held usual detail along the shoulders and buttons but also had buckles that wrapped around the arms as well as small studs along the cuffs. Handcuffs, baton and a whip all sat along his belt area, coming equipped with more in his duffle bag that sat on the floor. Finally black combat style boots sat against his knees well he pulled on leather fingerless gloves to help complete the outfit and making Ichigo feel rather kick ass for the night if he did say so himself.

Taking a seat on the plush cream couch Ichigo set his feet on top of the glass table, looking over his shoulder at the wide view he was given of the city. Glancing around the room Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at his surroundings. Nice view, sturdy bed, great mirror as well as a nice porch, fuck they were going to have fun tonight.

"Let's just hope I got someone interesting." The sound of the door clicking open brought the orange head out of his inner ramblings to finally catch what his customer for the night looked like.

Striking pale blue locks sat damply upon the man's head making Ichigo's greeting catch in his throat. Bright, teal orbs gazed back at him wide in shock that had the orange heads mind racing for a clear thought, explanation, did he have the wrong room maybe?

"I-Ichi?"

"Grimm?" Ichigo practically went ridged when his name was called by the blunette and it became extremely apparent that it was in fact Grimmjow and the fact that he had been lying to the bluenette was suddenly out in the open.

"Well shit." That was all the strawberry could seem to mumble at this point while taking in the deadly form of his currently naked best friend.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ripping his gaze of the rippling muscles of Grimmjow's form Ichigo finally brought his eyes back to eye level, silently moping that he didn't get the chance to view lower.

"While there's no point in keeping it a secret any longer, this is my job Grimm."

"W-Wait what?"

"I'm a dominatrix, it pays good money and I like what I do and I do help people just not in the way you thought." Ichigo chuckled out at his own joke but it seemed that the bluenette didn't seem to find it funny, in fact he looked quite pissed at the moment.

"You're fucking selling yourself, Ichigo how the fuck is that okay?" Grimmjow growled out causing Ichigo to glare at his choice of words.

"Oi I'm not selling myself! It's not like I'm some hooker on the street corner waiting to get picked up okay? We have full say of what goes on and besides I like what I do and its safe and a legal company if you're at all curious asshole." Ichigo explained clearly and calmly but Grimmjow didn't seem to take that for a good enough answer.

"Fuck that shit! You're better than this, letting men use your body however the fuck they want, that's not right!" Strong hands grabbed a hold of Ichigo's jacket making the orange head glance down at the man's hands that seemed to be shaking slightly.

"So what does that make you Grimm? You are the one who called me here, the one who placed the order right? Doesn't that make you just as pitiful as me, the only difference is I'm not the one letting men use their body however they want, that's you Grimm." Twisting their positions Ichigo pushed Grimmjow into the wall causing the man to let out a small grunt in surprise.

"I read your request Grimm, I guess you had a secret of your own didn't cha?" Those words had the blunette stiffening before a warm blush began to rise into his cheeks.

"S-Shut the fuck up berry, ya got the wrong room obviously!"

"Did I? So you're not the one who likes to be forced to submit along with a series of fetishes such as humiliation, mild inflictions of injury, rough play, pain, gags, whips, cuffs, name calling, shit should I keep going?" Ichigo couldn't help but tease the man before him, the thought that Grimmjow did in fact hold such a fetish was just too good to pass up, not to mention it was a huge fucking turn on that it had Ichigo's dick stirring at all the dirty things he wanted to do to his best friend.

He had always had a crush on the man, never ever thought he would end up in this situation though. His perspective was Grimmjow looked at him as family, a brother rather than a sexual being. I mean you would never have sex with your brother right? Okay scratch that, people did have sex like that and Ichigo had even experienced a couple people who liked to have him play the whole older brother deal but this was Grimmjow we were talking about. Though the situation still stood as it was and with Grimmjow standing In front of him currently sporting the most enticing blush, not to mention he was very much naked except for a towel, Ichigo was finding it hard to put space between them. In fact it felt rather nice to push in further to the warm chest, making the bluenette growl in warning but it was too late because Ichigo had already found out.

"You want me don't you?" Bringing his hand down Ichigo tore away the cotton towel to reveal Grimmjow's now bare, hard dick that was now pressing into Ichigo's clothed crotch.

"Ichigo what the fuck are you-" The words Grimmjow began to speak suddenly died on his tongue when the berries warm palm made contact with his member, giving it a good squeeze and electing a small moan from the bluenette.

"You deny that you don't like it but you're hard as a hell, fuck you're even blushing like a damn school girl. Does it embarrass you to know I know your dirty little secret Grimm?"

"I don't blush." Grimmjow grit out, finding it almost impossible to keep eye contact with the orange head, this only had Ichigo laughing softly as he began to stroke the males hard length.

"Admit it Grimm you want me to fuck you. You want my hard cock pounding into, making you cry out like some slut. Do you want me to force you Grimmy, should I chain you to the porch outside and let everyone hear how much of a little bitch you actually are?" Dragging his teeth along Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo let his tongue play along the damp, heated flesh while his hand teasingly pumped the bluenette's now weeping length. The dark moan that trickled from Grimmjow's lips had Ichigo grinning sadistically against the males flesh.

_I'm gonna have to thank Renji for not showing up tonight, this is just too good to pass up._

**XXX**

"Suck it." Dark caramel orbs gazed down at Grimmjow who currently sat before his best friend completely naked on his knees, hands cuffed in front of him, a black collar with a leash attached was wrapped around his throat. He found himself shuddering as Ichigo pulled roughly against the leash, causing him to grunt at the rough at.

He couldn't believe he let Ichigo seduce him into doing this, it was only one of his biggest fantasies that he's been having since he can remember. Though he can't stop wondering just what Ichigo is actually thinking.

Suddenly a low crack was heard throughout the hotel room and Grimmjow's head snapped to the side, his cheek now burning with a sharp sting that raced through it. Azure orbs sat wide while a low growl could be heard from the red head that stood before him.

"Ich-" Grimmjow's words were cut off when his mouth was suddenly filled to the brim with Ichigo's hard member, striking the back of his throat roughly, causing him to gag violently making tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"I told you to suck it Grimm, or did you not hear me?" Glancing up at Ichigo, Grimmjow couldn't stop the muffled groan that vibrated out of his mouth. The sinister smirk that the orange head wore had his dick throbbing while the slight pressure of Ichigo's dick being forced into his mouth had a pleasurable pain running throughout his body.

_Holy shit it's so good, better than I imagined. _

"And that's master to you bitch." Ichigo purred out as he pumped Grimmjow on and off of his cock, relishing in the way he moaned around his member.

"You like that? Just think this is gonna be pounding into your ass just like this in a little bit, how do you want it Grimm, should I gag you or maybe I should let the whole hotel hear you scream."

Allowing himself to be pulled off of the weeping member, Grimmjow let his mouth fall slack, thick strings of saliva dripping off of Ichigo's member and down his chin and chest. He could feel the hunger in Ichigo's gaze as it ran over his body, causing him to shiver and his dick to pulse with heat.

"How bout we play a little game of role play Grimm, might as well use this outfit to its full potential eh?" Getting led by his collar Grimmjow crawled across the floor behind Ichigo, taking in the way his friend's hips swayed enticingly, back and forth making his mouth practically water.

"Now get onto the bed and do as I say." Nodding his head Grimmjow went to get up off his hands and knees but was stopped when a boot clad foot came down onto his back roughly, causing his arms to shoot out and his face to hit the floor.

"Did I say you could get onto your feet to get onto the bed? No I didn't, now crawl like a dog." A dark blush rose onto the bluenettes cheeks suddenly at Ichigo's playful yet dark tone. The way he called him a dog was just downright embarrassing, it was Ichigo for god sakes! Yet that embarrassment was so thrilling and so damn shameful that Grimmjow really couldn't deny how fucked up he really was.

"Yes master."

Crawling onto bed Grimmjow's back stiffened when he suddenly felt something run along the tender form. Warm, damp lips trailed kisses along the small area in which a boot had been placed only seconds before and he let out a soft hum of appreciation at the tender act.

"Good boy Grimm, now lay on your back for me."

Doing as he was told the blunenette positioned himself onto his back, taking in the cool silk sheets that covered the large king size bed. Gazing up at his best friend Grimmjow watched the unfamiliar dark, lust filled gaze travel over his body hungrily. A sinister smirk perking up onto the orange heads plump lips making Grimmjow move uneasily, wishing he could suddenly cover himself from that all too desirable gaze. Watching Ichigo bring his hand up to his straining cock he let out a small groan at the sudden contact to his weeping member, cool leather running along his heated skin felt all too good.

"Tell me Grimm how many people know that you like taking it up the ass?" Grimmjow allowed his wrists to be yanked up above his head as Ichigo questioned him, undoing the cuffs so he could reposition it to loop around the open bars of the head board, effectively locking him into place with nowhere to go.

"Only one, he's my usual dom, he's the one that told me to go call your place." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled off his tie, bringing around the bluenettes eyes before tying it and effectively blocking out all of his vision.

"M-Master?" The question trembled off of Grimmjow's lips and he listened to the amused chuckle flit from the orange heads lips.

Suddenly he could feel the feather light touch of fingers trailing against his skin, the tender touch had him wiggling uncomfortably. The lack of vision had Grimmjow feeling extremely lost and venerable, Ichigo could just leave him like this, he could do absolutely anything to him and he could do nothing.

"You're mine now Grimmjow, I'm gonna make your body remember ever single touch I have to offer." Those words held a deep promise that had Grimmjow's body singing with delight, there wasn't anyone else in the world that Grimmjow wanted to fuck him senseless. Just the thought of it had his body tingling from excitement.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Blunt nails dug fiercely into his chest, causing him to arch his back at the sudden rough act. A helpless moan trickled from his lips as his skin was helplessly abused by the orange head. Suddenly his hard nipples were pinched viciously making a loud gasp fly from him, the sharp burn of the pinch making his dick pulsate.

"Look as this body you have, god I always wondered what it would be like to touch you like this, who knew you'd have such slutty reactions."

Yanking against his restraints helplessly Grimmjow allowed his body to be touched, groped and brutalized by his best friend. Every rough act had his body arching, blood pumping faster, heart slamming against his chest while his legs shook with restraint. All that Ichigo had done was touch him, tease him just a little and he was ready to come it was ridiculous. There was a sharp edge that ran across his cock, the tip grazing over the sensitive skin but it wasn't until he felt the blade drag over his hip bone that he realized exactly what Ichigo was doing. The feel of his skin splitting open from the cold metal had Grimmjow shooting his load roughly, his breath coming in hard pants and he found his body arching for more.

"That was quite the orgasm Grimmjow, the only problem is when the fuck did I give you permission to cum?" There was a tight grip that wrapped around Grimmjow's throat suddenly, cutting off his air supply and he found that the sudden pressure seemed to heighten the after bliss of his release. The smooth palm the gripped tighter around his neck had him gasping for air, his flaccid dick twitching back to life and he couldn't stop the whimpered moan he let out harshly.

"You really are fucking pitiful, having me strangle you turns you on?" The grip around his neck loosened slightly enough for him to grip and Grimmjow let out a raspy yes.

"Here then you filthy dog, clean up your cum." A hand ran over Grimmjow's stomach, collecting what he was assuming to be his seed. The hand was then brought to his lips and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing three fingers to jam into his mouth. The salty taste of his release had his cheeks burning from embarrassment, he had never tasted his own cum before, not directly at least. Though he couldn't help but find it an odd turn on and he found himself sucking greedily on the digits, running his tongue between every finger to gather up every last drop of his release.

"That's it lick it all up like a good little doggy. Do you like the taste of yourself Grimm?" A gurgled moan ran from the bluenettes lips making Ichigo grin.

"Of course you do, now let's make this clear. If you cum again without my permission I'll shove this vibrator up your ass and let the maid come find you, ya got that?"

"Yes master."

"Now spread your legs for me nice and wide, let me see that hungry hole of yours." Doing as he was told Grimmjow spread his legs shamelessly, pulling his legs against his chest to reveal his asshole for what he knew to be very hungry eyes.

"Mmm god you look good." Blunt teeth dragged along his outer thigh causing him to shudder that quickly turned into a deep moan when the teeth pierced his skin.

Damp fingers traced over his entrance teasingly making his body shake with anticipation, two fingers slid roughly into his hole making him gasp in shock. His legs trembled as he was stretched roughly, a third finger was added just as fast as the first two and he found himself seeing stars at the harsh intrusion.

"F-Fuck it's good." Moving his hips in synch with the pace of the fingers he listened to the crude names that trickled into his ears, the damp tongue that traced over his heated skin along with the blunt nails that tore into his flesh, leaving blood in their wake. All of this had Grimmjows mind spinning with heat, his body was singing with pain and pleasure and he found himself panting and moaning weakly.

"You want more babe? Here have more." Suddenly Ichigo's long fingers were replaced with something thick and long but it wasn't his cock but it still felt fucking amazing to be so filled.

"FUCK!" The bluenette cried out at the sudden intrusion, the blunt head striking his prostate dead on and making him see stars. A warm hand slid along his weeping member making him shake his hips wantonly, but a small frown marred his face when something uncomfortably tight wrapped around the base of his dick.

"Now you can beg for it."

A sudden vibration pulsed through his ass, strumming against his prostate and it was then that he realized that Ichigo had stuck a vibrator up his ass. The soft vibration had him whining out, he couldn't feel Ichigo's hands on him anymore and the movement of the dildo had been halted, only leaving the delicious thrum of the vibrator inside him.

"Shit."

"It can go higher ya know." Ichigo mused as he clicked up the speed of the vibrator, sending Grimmjow into an empty orgasm making him groan out in frustration.

"Fuck Ic-Ichi." Flicking it to its next speed Ichigo watched as the bluenette moved his hips uselessly, wishing for some form of friction, touch, pain, anything that would help bring him pleasure.

Pulling the blindfold off of Grimmjow's eyes Ichigo gazed into dark blue orbs, placing his hand against the tan chest before him and he listened to the deep moan that fell from damp lips. The hungry gaze that stared back at him had the bluenette shivering in delight. The sight before him was just too sexy for words and it only made his body pound with more excitement, wishing he could reach out and touch him.

"Tell me what you want." The command was giving with a harsh push to the vibrator, jamming it hard against his prostate and causing him to gasp out in satisfaction.

"I-I want your cock, I want you to fuck me till I bleed."

"You want this?" Ichigo asked as he made motion to his own weeping member and Grimmjow could practically feel his insides tighten up at the mere thought of Ichigo's cock sliding in and out of him.

"Fuck me, please f-fuck me master." Crashing his lips onto Grimm's, Ichigo let his tongue slip inside the bluenette's mouth. Both of them moaned at the simple contact of their lips and tongues, the orange heads taste lighting up Grimmjow's senses and making him grind into the body that hovered above him teasingly.

Teeth ran over his shoulder, clamping down against the tender flesh as fingers trailed over every dip and curve of his body, finally making their way to his entrance before getting the toy pulled out and tossed to the floor. This had Grimmjow whimpering slightly though it turned into a sudden choked scream when Ichigo's dry member was slammed into his entrance, smashing into his prostate causing another dry orgasm. This left the bluenette panting like crazy, gazing into heavy hooded brown orbs he let his tongue flick out against the orange heads lips, asking for more of that delicious flavour that was purely Ichigo.

Pulling his hips back Ichigo began a brutal pace, pounding into Grimmjow ruthlessly without question. Watching the bluenette writhe against the bed, his hips snapping up to meet Ichigo's but they were soon stopped when tan fingers grabbed a hold of the bluentte's long legs, pushing them back against his chest, allowing Ichigo to deepen his thrusts and speed up his pace.

"Shi-it Ichi, Ichigo!"

"Fuck ya you like that, fuckin' cry out like a horny bitch."

The loud moans and pants began to trickle throughout the hotel room, the continuous banging of the bed smashing into the wall had Ichigo grinning like crazy. The glossy eyed lost look that Grimm held on his face was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the image alone had him on the brink of his orgasm, making him want to pound harder into the tight heat bellow him.

"Pl-lease l-let me cum master, please!" Grimmjow begged shamelessly for his release causing Ichigo to moan loudly.

"More, scream it, tell me what you want." Ichigo commanded brutally, bringing his left hand up to push Grimmjow's face to the side, the sight making heavy azure orbs go wide while a heavy blush spread across his face.

"Look at yourself while you scream it and let everyone hear your pathetic moans." The glass of the open balcony doors gave Grimmjow a full view of everything. He had never seen his face before during sex, never knew exactly how he looked, but all he could think about at the moment was how fucking good Ichigo looked fucking him.

"Fucking please let me cum!" Grimmjow shouted out as loud as his weak voice could allow him, the sound of his words seemed to echo around endlessly.

"That's a good boy, now cum." The moan that tore from Grimmjow's lips was deep and animalistic, sending shivers over Ichigo's sweat dampened body as he finally removed the cock ring so the bluenette could finally cum.

The force of his orgasm had his body arching into his long-time friends, muscles tensing as his mind and body exploded with the most amazing pleasure. Then he was suddenly hit with Ichigo's release on top of it, the warm feeling of Ichigo's load shooting inside of him had him groaning in pleasure.

"Fuck ya." Ichigo moaned against Grimmjow's collar clad neck, his body thrumming with post orgasm bliss as he sat balls deep in his best friend's ass.

Letting out a small groan when the orange head finally removed himself, he earned a small chuckle before his cuffs were undone from the head board and his hands were finally given back there freedom. Grimmjow took full use of this and pulled the orange head down towards him, placing their lips together once again but this time it was softer, lazier as they both roamed each other's mouths.

"So tell me are there anymore secrets that I should know about?" Ichigo finally asked as there parted from there kiss, making Grimm cock a brow slightly as he ran his hands over the orange heads body, taking in every inch of skin that he could.

"There's only one way you'll find out."

"How's that?" The orange head asked with a soft purr as he nuzzled into Grimmjow's chest, making the bluenette grin in delight.

"Become my boyfriend and I'll tell ya everything ya wanna know." Wide brown orbs flickered up to meet serious blue ones and it didn't take me twice to say yes.

"Do I get a please master?" Letting out a soft snort Grimmjow brushed his lips against Ichigo's before murmuring the words softly.

"Please master, be my boyfriend and fuck me every night good and hard."

"As you wish Grimm."


	7. A Killer Love Story Part 1

**A/N: *Hides from everyone, specifically Kurosaki9* How long has it been since I updated this, um….. I don't want to check….. o.O Now first off this is not complete, this will be in two parts. This idea has given me so much trouble I cannot begin to explain to you how many times I've deleted parts, redone, reread….Ugh it was because the concept for me just seemed to need so much more detail and background I was having trouble placing the smut into it, making it all flow together, ergo why its in two parts. I will personally beg for Kurosaki9's forgivness for how long this took, and is still not done, BUT the smut is next, so half the battles over with. I really really really hope you like this hun, I tried so hard *sobs* lol! No sob story here, I owe you big time and we will have to figure out something to repay you ^^ **

**On another note, I know that there has been some drama floating around FF recently….I swear I leave for a week and all hell breaks loose. I wont get into detail or w/e but I will say thank you dearly to all my readers who stick by me and enjoy the hard work I put into my stories, it truly means a lot to me. I write for myself, you guys and for fun, I truly hope this will be the last time my name is thrown around accusingly along with my close friends. This site is for fun, reading and enjoyment, not drama and I hope it stays that way. Thank you guys for the love and support, it all makes my writing that much more fun and exciting =D *Giant hugs to all* Now finally on with the show~! **

**A Killer Love Story  
**

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, he had planned it out from the very beginning and without a doubt it had been set to go off without a hitch. So why now was he left in this position, struggling between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do. Such things like love and sex were frivolous to Ichigo, sex he could get anywhere and as for love, well that sort of thing only got in the way. Especially with in his line of work, as an assassin he had been taught to steel himself against all warm, tender emotions such as love. If you needed to actually become involved with your target, you had been taught how to separate yourself so you wouldn't get attached. Though somewhere down the line these two bastards had reeled him in, and now he was stuck in a rock and a hard place. Struggling with his inner demons on what he should do. The orange haired assassin was known for his skill, but very few knew anything about him as a person. He was like a ghost in a sense, nobody really knew his physical description except his employer, Gin Ichimaru. It was known that the gang leader had an assassin so brutal and so skilled, that the man could kill you without you even knowing it. This of course was the way Ichigo liked to keep things. He trusted Gin with his life and would carve through to the end of the earths for the silver haired man. He never in all his years of killing mindlessly for the man thought that this would happen.

When he had been given the case from Gin, to murder one incredibly skilled computer hacker, Shirosaki Ogichi, he had never before thought he would end up falling for the man. He definitely didn't think he would end up falling for the idiot's best friend either, another hit on Ichigo's list, yet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques didn't seem to be a priority at the moment. No, it was Ogichi that Gin wanted dead, and had given Ichigo a month to warm his way up to the computer genius, allowing him to gather all information he had on their gang and dispose of it, along with the snowy haired hacker as well. So why was it, instead of snooping through Shirosaki's files, he was sitting with the two men at some small bar a couple blocks down from their apartment building?

It had all started when Ichigo had analyzed the two men for the first time. Their files had given him the specifics of the two men, from basic visuals down to the way they liked their coffee, when they got up in the morning and left for work. They were both incredibly handsome men, Shirosaki being a year younger then Ichigo was, while Grimmjow was three years older. The two were polar opposites in looks, yet the orange head found himself ridiculously attracted to both.

Shirosaki had lily white skin, eyes like molten amber that swam in a sea of black, remarkably eerie and seductive at the same time. His hair was short, white spikes that seemed to style themselves. It was an odd thing his appearance, he held such similar looks to Ichigo it was almost scary. From his lithe, muscled build to the features on his face. Though he did hold a much more sinister grin then Ichigo did, almost psychotic in a sense.

Now Grimmjow, while he was built like a damn Greek statue, a towering height of six feet three inches that had Ichigo smoldering with heat. The man was like a walking ad for sex, they both were. Grimmjow had the most entrancing colour of eyes, a sparkling cyan blue that seemed to pull Ichigo in. He held small teal tattoo's that feathered out below his eyes, giving him a feline like appearance. The man's hair was the most obnoxious shade of sky blue, which Ichigo had the pleasure of finding out was in fact real. The incident still brought a heavy blush to the apples of Ichigo's cheeks when he thought about it. The blunet was a well-known underwear model, though his night job held a little more danger to it than the one during the day. His night job as a collector for an agency called _Huceo Mundo INC_ was basically some flashy loan agency covering up as a gang. Grimmjow was the dangerous collector that went out to do two things, kill and collect. This is what had gotten the man on Ichimaru's hit list, pegging off his bosses clients was a big time no, no. Though it's not like Grimmjow had known, it was almost like his work had set it up that way. However he was at the bottom of the list, but still_ on _the damn thing, meaning Ichigo would in fact be back for him, if not having to take him out along with Shirosaki. Which brought him back to his original predicament at the moment, was he even going to be able to take them out?

Back when Ichigo had first made himself known to the two, Grimmjow had been the one to take the initial interest in him. Picking up a random conversation with him at the bar, and Ichigo even let the thought pass through him, if this was any other situation he would probably really be interested in the bluenet. That should have been the first indication that Ichigo should have pulled out, the second one was the lingering looks he found himself giving the two. This job had gotten way out of hand, if he was smart he would pull out now, but the idea of someone else being put to the job to kill these two, it twisted Ichigo's insides to the point that he was in pain.

_Fuck, it all to hell I've become such a tool._

That was all Ichigo could think of as he sat in the L shaped booth in the dingy bar, the three had become accustomed to visiting every other day for a couple of drinks. Glancing down into his drink, the orange head swirled the dark golden liquid, watching it swish around through the glass bottle as he thought drearily. He really had fucked up everything, now he had no idea what he was gonna do.

"Hey berry, what cha thinkin' about?" Shifting his gaze from his drink that seemed to be doing everything but helping him, Ichigo gazed into curious golden orbs. The swirling gaze did nasty things to the orange heads body, the way they watched him, almost as if the albino could see right into the deepest part of his soul.

"Nothing important." He replied nonchalantly but it was quickly pushed aside by the obnoxious albino, being claimed to be pure bullshit.

"Bullshit, with the way you're staring at your drink I'm surprised you haven't shattered the glass. Now tell me what you're thinkin' about."

"No use in in lying about it Ichi, ya know we'll end up prying it from ya sooner or later." Grimmjow announced with a large grin, flashing those menacing canines that gave the bluenet that much more sex appeal, from Ichigo's view of course.

"Jesus Christ you guys are some nosey bastards aren't you?" Ichigo snorted out, making the two let loose loud cackles of laughter.

"Fuckin' right we are, only with you though berry." Grimmjow flicked his tongue out, running it suggestively over his lips and Ichigo found himself following the enticing muscle. Imagining the things that long tongue could do, what it would in fact taste like. Suddenly his mind was filled with quite detailed images of Shiro and Grimmjow tasting each other, making a dangerous heat erupt in his stomach.

Giving his head a good shake, the orange head let out a low cough as he berated himself for letting himself think stuff like that. It was the one thing he hadn't done in the time of knowing the two, the one thing he had been dying to do _since_ he had met them. The thoughts of touching the two, or even them touching him had plagued him not only when he was awake but when he was asleep as well. It truly was becoming maddening.

"What's the matter Ichi, cat got your tongue?" Oh yes, even though they haven't touched him, doesn't mean they didn't tease him. From words, small actions, or even just simple stares like right now. The way Shirosaki was staring at him had his skin itching with want.

Tipping back the rest of his beer, Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the alcohol to simmer through his system. He had drank more than enough at the bar to give himself a cool buzz. Something he knew he would be able to enjoy once he got into bed, alone, able to clear his mind of any sensual thoughts of the two before him.

"I'm ready to head out, probably just gonna jump in bed and go to sleep." Without another word, the orange head made his way out of the booth, completely ignoring the question at hand.

"We'll come with you." Giving the two a small wave of recognition, Ichigo didn't bother to turn around, missing the knowing look the two shared as they followed him out of the dimly lit bar.

Taking a step off the elevator, Ichigo turned left in the direction of his apartment. The low buzz of the lights above him sounded in his ears, making him scrunch his brows in annoyance. He hadn't realized how much he had actually drank until he left the bar, the cool air awakening the liquor in him. Trying to remember back to the bar and how much he had drank was becoming quite the task, so instead he decided to enjoy it. Very seldom did he allow himself to become like this, being on guard was important in his job after all. He decided that the problems with Grimmjow and Shiro would still be there in the morning, so one night of relaxation wouldn't hurt.

"Goin' home so early?" Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, Shiro pulled the orange head close against his body.

"It's nearly midnight, it stopped being early a long time ago Shiro." Listening to the low chuckle the albino let out, Ichigo pulled away, only to be pulled over to Grimmjow.

"Why not have a few more drinks Ichi, and then we can call it a night. Besides, were barely even tired yet."

"What am I, your baby sitter? I got work tomorrow and-"

"A couple drinks berry we promise." Rolling his eyes, the orange head let out a long sigh before motioning for Shiro to open the door to his apartment.

Stepping in through the door, Ichigo stripped off his hooded jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor with no regard before he kicked off his black boots. Letting himself sprawl out onto the couch, he began to drift off soundly. That was until someone decided to press a very cold glass to the back of his neck.

"What the fuck?" Springing back, he turned to view a grinning bluenet, cyan orbs sparkling with amusement at his childish actions.

"Wakey, wakey strawberry, no way were letting ya get to sleep that easy."

"I hate you." Grumbling over Grimmjow's obnoxious laughter, Ichigo didn't even glance at the glass before he took a long drink of whatever he had been given.

"Ya say that but you know it's a lie, ya secretly love me." Pain shot through the assassin's nose as he began to cough heavily at Grimmjow's words, making the bluenet cock an amused brow.

"Jesus, don't tease 'em too much Grimm or ya might jus' kill 'em." Shiro announced as he came from the orange heads bedroom, movie in hand.

"Shut up, it just went down the wrong way asshole." Rolling his eyes, Shiro went over to place the dvd into the player on the glass stand.

"Yeah, yeah, well how does a movie and some food sound?"

"Sure, food sounds good right about now." With that, Ichigo made his way up and away from the two. Trying to ignore the gazes that burned into his back, he needed to sober up and fast. The best way to do that was too move and eat, maybe some coffee would do him some good as well.

He didn't like the amount of heat that filled him when he was around those two on a regular basis, let alone now with alcohol pumping through him. Maybe being drunk wasn't such a good idea, at least not around them. He had to start thinking about what he was going to do, how exactly did he plan on getting himself out of this. Letting out a soft sigh, he opened the fridge, skimming through the left overs he had. Pulling out a box of left over pizza, figuring anything would do about now.

The sudden sound of the front door opening and closing instantly caught Ichigo's attention, making him pause with what he was doing and listen. Anything he had that could be found by anyone wasn't held in this apartment. The only weapons he had here could easily be dubbed as simple protection, but now with things the way they were, he found himself on edge at a completely new level. This had his stomach swirling with nerves, making him growl in annoyance. He really had lost his touch around these guys.

"Shiro just went to grab some beer from our place, said he'd be right back." Grimmjow announced from behind Ichigo, causing him to jump in surprise. He swore he had been listening closely, when the hell did Grimmjow get so close?

"T-That's nice, um, is cold pizza okay?" Strong hands gripped the orange heads shoulders, spinning him around until he was facing swirling cyan orbs. This had his stomach clenching at the harsh glare that the bluenet sent him, something he had never been on the receiving end of.

"G-Grimmjow?"

"Tell me Ichi, just who the hell are you?" Those simple words seemed to pierce through Ichigo like a knife. Making his eyes go wide in shock, before he quickly gathered himself, trying his best to wear the fakest mask he could, something he used to be good at.

"What the hell are you talking about G-"

"Don't fuck with me Kurosaki! We both know your hiding something and it's time that you tell us what."

"Are you insane? I know you've been drinking but this is fucking ridiculous!" Ichigo let out a pained grunt as he was shoved roughly into the counter top behind him, causing him to drop any items he was holding onto the floor.

"Don't lie to me." Bringing his hands up, Grimmjow threaded his fingers into tangerine locks, giving them a hard tug backwards while he gazed into confused toffee coloured orbs.

He hadn't told Shiro he was going to confront Ichigo, he had actually sent him to the store to buy some beer, so he knew he at least had a few minutes before the albino came back. All he wanted was to know, he needed to know exactly what it was that Ichigo was hiding. He knew his own feelings for the orange head had grown immensely, but Shiro was the worst, he had fallen for the orange head hook, line and sinker. The last thing he was gonna allow was his best friend to get hurt, no one would do that to him.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo grit out between his teeth, bringing his hands up to try and push the bluenet back a bit, but he wasn't having it.

"I know you're lying Ichigo, fuck just tell me!" Letting out a heavy breath, Ichigo watched Grimmjow loosen his grip on his hair. Warm hands curved to the sides of his face, pulling him forward till he was pressed against the bluenet's forehead.

"Please just tell me." The words were barely a whisper as they left the hitman's lips, and Ichigo found himself following the movement carefully. He was barely able to remember why exactly Grimmjow was this close. The feeling of having their bodies pressed together seemed to jumble his thoughts completely.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry." Giving his head a good shake, Ichigo gave the firm chest in front of him a good shove, trying to make his getaway as fast as possible, but it seemed Grimmjow had other plans.

Once again Ichigo found himself pressed up against his counter top, but this time he had the added pleasure of plump lips pressing against his. The feeling seemed to have the air leaving his lungs in a soft whoosh, his knees buckling while his eyes grew to the size of saucers. The sensation that flew through him was practically intoxicating, making his head swirl with lust. A small whimper made its way past his throat, as he found purchase on the front of Grimmjow's shirt, gripping on for dear life. A rough nip was given to his bottom lip, telling him to open up and the orangenet found it rather impossible to fight. Instead he allowed the moist tongue to slip past his lips, delving into his mouth and snaking a low moan out of him.

The taste, smell, feeling, all of it was just too much for the hitman, making him struggle to keep his emotions from spilling open. He wanted all too much to ravage the damned bluenet with everything he had, to tell him everything and just let it all come out.

His entire life Ichigo had been walking up on a tightrope, his skill and mind alone keeping him balanced at steady as he mastered everything he did with perfection. Nobody knew exactly what he was capable of, yet it seemed like now it was all worthless because around these two, he was a complete mess.

"I'll make you cave Ichigo, I'll make you want to tell me." Heat swarmed through cerulean orbs, making Ichigo's heart strain against his ribs. The way his body reacted to the man's touch, he was completely hopeless.

These two would surely be the death of him.


End file.
